


Shawn Worships Mommy

by SPARTAN047



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Black Cat, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Anastasia - Freeform, Ass Sniffing, Assjob, Big Ass, Black Cat - Freeform, Boot Worship, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Feminism, Gentle femdom, Gym, High Heels, Incest, JOI - Freeform, Latex, Leather, Leggings, MILF, Malesub, Mother/Son, Parody, Rubber, Satire, Shawn - Freeform, Stiletto Heels, Training, Workout, ass licking, ass worship, big tits, buttjob, corsets, foot worship, gfd, high heel worship, homewrecker, mommy, mother - Freeform, mother-son incest, sensual domination, skinny - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: The entire Shawn Worships Mommy series for those who want to download it as a complete work. New chapters will be added as I progress in the series.





	1. Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn lusts for his mother and is shown how to lick, kiss and serve her boots.

_Fetishes: boot worship, ass worship, foot worship, latex, leather, leggings, corsets, femdom_

 

_Tags: Shawn, mommy, mother, MILF, incest, mother/son, satire, parody, feminism_

 

Shawn walked across the street, avoiding the cars and getting to the central island in the middle. He waited until the cars had gone and the pedestrian sign across the road turned green. He then walked across the street to reach the one opposite and walked to a by-lane which led to his home. 

He didn’t know what to do yet when he got there since he was so depressed. He knew he was probably not the right man for some girls, and they weren’t the ones for him, but what was wrong with them? Why could they be so cruel as to turn down someone who asked them out without any regard for what they thought? 

He looked around to confirm he was near the right oak tree which was close to his house, then followed the path to the right of it. That was generally how he recalled the way home, unless he was being given a ride home by a generous friend. That was when he had to tell them the street names after reading them from road signs, but otherwise the path to home and hearth was straightforward enough. Right from the oak tree, towards a pine tree, then right again from there. From then on, he only had to go straight towards a gorse bush where his home was.

He reached the pine tree and looked around. There was the gorse bush. He started moving towards it, but his steps were slow and shuffling. He wasn't in the right state of mind to study or even do household chores. Teenagers tended to let their emotions get the better of them, or so he heard. From what happened at school that day, he couldn't help but think they were right. 

He passed the bush, and for some odd reason, wondered if the girl turned him down because she herself had a big hairy bush. Could it be she forgot to shave or something and rejected him for that reason? The thought made him smile, and he was soon chortling to himself as he reached his door. He was probably rationalising away what had happened, but he didn’t care. At least it made him feel better. 

He stepped inside, holding his hand up to take a look at the fidget spinner he was rotating in his hand to distract himself. He took a look at the contrast of metal and green plastic, rotating at high speed 360º in front of his eyes. Apparently it wasn't allowed in school because students kept using them instead of focusing on the teachers, but fuck them. What did the teachers teach apart from how to follow government regulations or perhaps the best way to suck up to them and get grades? His thoughts suddenly turned to the slut in class who had rejected him. Was she sucking a professor’s cock to gain As and didn’t want to distract herself from that duty? He knew he was probably letting his imagination get the better of him, but surely his resentfulness was justified with what she had done. He couldn't believe this, since if he had done it in his neighbourhood, he would have been turned down without being a bitch. It could've been some kids in his school who defended hysterical girls without question. Or was she one of those girls, the ones who got off by telling her girlfriends how cruel she could be when she got a simple, innocent offer of going out with someone?

EDIT:-

(I’ve added the edited portion here because I don’t want to change anything in a story I’ve already written. This new version starts from when Shawn is walking home and thinking about what happened at school.)

Shawn walked towards the bush near his home and thought over the events of the day. He hadn't meant to call the girl who asked him out ugly, but it was ridiculous how she expected a ‘yes’ just because she asked. He tried to explain to her that he himself had been turned down several times without any real explanation at all. He had tried to change their minds more than once, but of course they kept complaining about how he was ‘harassing' them. He backed off when they started displaying extremely feminist tendencies, like mentioning how many other men they could bring together to beat him up. Or in other situations, they would state that he was definitely out of their league. The best response was a sassy and uncaring one, like the one he gave the ‘prom queen who told him to run away and sit down with his own league of girls, namely the nerds. He told her he never dated in the league of brattiness anyway, and that made her so triggered she chased him with a plastic knife. He ran for his life in a panic before realising that it was plastic (it was with a metallic paint, so he thought it was the real deal before noticing the serrations in it didn’t look right). When he was sure the knife wasn’t real, he stood his ground and mocked her for not taking a no. That simply made her more furious, since she felt she deserved a yes for effort as well as an A grade. He said that he already looked up her interests on Facebook and Tinder, and he couldnt stay with someone who always went out on a limb for using social media for Instagram pictures of food. He also didn't want to be tied down with hair appointments or couple’s massages when he could be having massages and couples therapy right in his home. She didn't pay much attention and followed him around with the same knife for the rest of the day, saying that he should’ve at least said yes to give her a good reputation among her friends. He said he didn't care and she was too ugly to go out with anyway, which led to his suspension and subsequent note to his parents requesting a meeting at his office. After all, feminists never learned to just let some things go, and his school was chock full of them. 

He wished he could point out that she wasn't leaving him alone at that time, and when he was a little more persistent that usual towards some of his own chosen dates, he constantly got warnings of harassment, charges of rape, and threats of castration from the white knights and three hundred pound fat chicks who were constantly roaming the school campuses, checking for instances of male privilege and lack of consent forms being signed across the board. They were all provided with a stack of these forms by the radfem principal. Their job was to go around the campus shoving them under people’s noses if they dared to talk to the same sex or even the opposite without permission. The idea was that people who mostly talked to their own sex were closeted gays, and even homophobes if they didn't admit it, assuming they were male. They had to be retrained to love the dick or else they would never fit into modern society. Those who were smooth operators with the opposite sex were obviously those who discriminated against fat chicks, and were potential rapists whether they had any history of crime or dragging a girl into their rooms by her hair. This only applied when they were male as well. 

Any girl who could make men feel comfortable was smashing the patriarchy and proving that girls were good at everything else. She wasn't just a normal girl who enjoyed the company of men, because everyone knew that men were a threat to the whole environment and the stability of nature, even if places with women rulers were statistically 27% more likely to go to war. That was just something the patriarchy called ‘facts’, and we all know how feelings trump facts. Women’s intuition was always superior and the benchmark by which everything should be measured. And women’s intuition told everyone that men were privileged and abused it all the time to ensure women were held down, even when they outlearned men by 28¢ if single and childless, and they were convicted less, killed themselves less, and were raped more when you counted prison and undocumented cases. Shawn would've liked to point out about how 78 to 86% of rape charges were false from police reports, and trying to put such a charge on him would just add to that statistic and make them look more like draconian bureaucrats, not to mention dictators, but he had to keep his mouth closed because he knew the campus security were white knight morons who would do anything to serve femininity. A pat on the head like a puppy was more than enough for them to leap into action. 

He knew he could get his mother to deal with it later. She was the complete opposite of who a feminist was, including physical appearance, and she never tolerated the way they were trying to change society to make women fat, entitled cunts or men emasculated wusses. She didn't demand that men be strong or women stay at home, but she did say that nothing should hinder their normal development. Boys would go for blue and girls pink before a shrieking feminist harpy elephantined her way into the conversation (without even asking for consent, mind you) and said that girls MUST choose blue and boys pink, because everything about each gender was interchangeable! Boys and girls were equal, so it didn't matter if you said that a boy had a vagina and a girl had a penis. Everything was equal and acceptable to everyone.

After he got the note and a call from his mother demanding that she reach a meeting scheduled at 10 o’clock where patri-Americans (men) and gyno-Americans (women) would discuss the virtues of feeding up a girl when she moved in with you so that she could never get up and leave, therefore effectively keeping you together forever, he decided he couldn’t remain in this joke of a school any longer and might have to switch to keep his sanity. His sanity was tested further on the way home when he noticed the girl he called ‘ugly’ following him back home, hiding behind every bush with a toy gun in hand. The worst part was the same feminist harpy following him back home and demanding that he acknowledge how feminism had made men softer, more in tune with their emotions and more likely to be heard. He knew the truth: when men spoke up about themselves, people were more likely to listen … to their Spotify or Google Play Music playlists, not what men really had to say. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the batch of freshly baked cookies on the table. They were in the sitting room. He stepped forwards, hoping they were for him. He picked up the note lying next to them.

‘Shawn darling,

I know you were planning to ask out a girl today because I heard you talking to your friends about it on the phone. Mommy knows all, you see. I thought this would be a nice little gift for both of you to bond over in case you bring them home, so I baked them ten minutes before you were due home. Yes, I knew what time you were coming because you kept whispering ‘Two … two … two …’ at breakfast, and you said the same thing twice before leaving for school. It didn't take long to put two and two together. I guess mommies do that better than you would expect. Enjoy your cookie date, and if you’re going to be naughty, I’ll come out and spank both of you. ;)

Love, Mom’

Shawn reached the end of the note, smiling tenderly at how thoughtful his mother was. He looked once again at the batch of cookies wafting their exquisite aroma into the air. He could smell butter, chocolate chips, and even the scent of freshly made butterscotch. He picked one up and put it in his mouth. It was amazing. The flavour of soft dough, mixed with butterscotch, a smattering of melted chocolate, and finally, the chocolate chips crunching in his mouth assaulted his palate. No one made cookies, or love, just like his mother.

That was an odd thought to have. His mother making love. He didn’t know if he had an Oedipus complex, but he recalled watching his mother going out in low-cut dresses as well as those yoga pants and even miniskirts which hugged her big ass so tightly that it appeared to be ready to burst out of it. He had watched his mother walk to the door, being sure to stay behind her to see how her ass cheeks moved. They were huge, but not in the sense of a BBW. They were big, round and delicious, more than the cookies he was stuffing his mouth with right now. He recalled some of the neighbourhood boys whispering to each other that his mother ‘had a phat ass’ when she took him shopping so he could help find some of the household items. He had an easier time finding them because he generally roamed the supermarkets with his friends trying to hit on the cashiers, and random girls who walked the aisles. He wasn’t indiscriminate at all with whom he tried to ask out. He chose the cute ones, those who looked pleasant enough to interact with, and managed to take out some of them, but it didn’t always go beyond third base. They also frustrated him more than necessary when they thought they were teasing him for the anticipation of sex. Also, he generally lost interest in them once he noticed they hardly made any effort to engage him in good conversation. The few who did simply petered out after a while, as if they were forcing themselves to like him. He generally told them that they probably weren't meant to be after a week or so, but they never responded. So much for common courtesy.

Shawn was shaken out of his reverie when he saw the cookie dish was empty. His hand was on the ceramic, pushing the crumbs around the place. He remembered that he wasn’t with the cutie he had tried to ask out. He was back at home alone, eating the cookies which were baked for both of them alone. He crushed the note in his hands, a few tears blurring his eyes. He hadn’t asked for this at all. He took the dish to the sink and dumped it in without washing it as was his habit. He walked towards his bedroom, clasping his hands in front of him with his fingers interlocked. He lowered his head and sniffled, thinking of what to do next. Maybe he could walk inside and tell his mother all about it. He was sure he couldn't get any schoolwork done at all like this. 

He walked into the bedroom which his mother and father shared, wondering if his mother was back home. She generally was, but there were times when she had to go out for buying new lipsticks or outfits which she and daddy used in the bedroom. He heard the passionate cries coming from their bedroom almost every night. He had even rubbed his cock through his pyjamas while trying to deny himself an orgasm, wishing his mother was fucking his brains out instead of his dad. He was confused and mad at himself sometimes because he knew that normal mothers and sons didn't fuck, but he wished his mother and himself could be an exception to this.

He looked inside his mother’s bedroom. It seemed a little dark, but he heard a light switch flick on. The room was bathed in soft, incandescent light. A figure made its way to the mirror on the dressing table. 

Shawn froze in surprise. He had seen his mother wear several outfits which were teasing and a little sexy without blatantly advertising herself, but this one was way over the top. This was designed to tease, seduce, and even enslave, depending on how dominant she felt.

His mother was dressed in a black leather corset which revealed a plunging neckline, exposing so much cleavage he could drown in those boobies. It was held up with a criss-cross series of ribbons in the holes which were extending down over the centre line of her body to her stomach. The corset showed almost all of her breasts except the part where her nipples would be, hiding just her underboob. Her breasts were pushed up by the corset, almost spilling out over the top. This revealing outfit was made even sexier with a pair of latex leggings, also black. They stretched out tightly over her figure, accentuating her legs. Her thighs looked meaty and amazingly hot, enough to give him a chubby through his pyjamas. He placed his hands over his crotch and peeked further inside, wondering what else his mother was wearing. She looked so tasty he would’ve crawled inside on his hands and knees to worship her superiority. She really looked like a true goddess, the kind of woman anyone would get on their knees just for a chance to kiss her superior ass. He wanted to look behind her to see what her ass looked like. He was sure it was filling those leggings out nicely, and he wanted to be the first to see it. He thought of crawling behind her as she turned around, bent over, and snapped her fingers while pointing a perfectly manicured finger at her ass. He would crawl over to her, leaning in to breath the scent of latex and her ass, sweaty and a little damp from the day’s sweat. He would extend his tongue all the way out to lap eagerly at that latex-covered butt, licking it everywhere and leaving saliva streaks on it. When he heard her command, ‘Kiss!', he would eagerly press his mouth against her booty, making a smacking sound as he kissed it, then withdraw his lips from her ass and look up at her for approval. She would look down at him, somewhat condescending and arrogant because of the bitch face she generally kept for her slaves, but since he had been good, it would soften a little into a slight smile she only kept for special ass kissers. She would nod and turn her head back, bending down to place her hands on her knees. Sticking her ass out, she simply wiggled it up and down to non-verbally tell him to start his work. Kissing her ass all over with those slave boy lips. And kiss it he would, until she was happy and would reward him with the rare privilege of kissing her boots. He would kiss, lick and service them for as long as she needed, getting his mouth filled with the taste and scent of her leather boots. 

When that was done, she would allow him to masturbate his dirty cock and spew his filthy load all over her shiny boots, but only if he licked them clean so that they weren’t dirty. No proper latex and leather Goddess could be seen anywhere with dirty boots at all. Especially when their naughty slaves had blown their dirty spunk and soiled their perfect footwear. He wanted her to have one boot on his back to force him to stay in that submissive position, on all fours with his back arched out for her and his head down, licking her boots clean of all that cum he had spewed on them. But even after that, she shouldn't let him up, because a Goddess had to rest after a session with her faithful slave. She would sit down on a high-backed chair near him and stretch out her feet, placing her legs or boots on his back. And he was happy to be in that position, serving his Goddess as a footstool, cum cleaner, pussy licker, ass cleaner, and whatever else she wanted. 

He couldn't wait until his Goddess decided her ass was really sweaty from wearing those leggings all day and stood up, picking up his collar and taking him to a corner with another snap of those slender fingers. She would squat down as if she was about to exercise, but what she really did was pull down her leggings to show him her ass. The sweaty, spicy scent of her ass crack filled the air, and he would be drawn closer since he loved every part of his Goddess, especially that large, fat, round booty. It was so perfect, it should get a thousand kisses every day from every slave. Not that he cared about counting them, of course, he would gladly kiss her ass any time she needed for as long as she enjoyed his lips pressing against the soft skin of her bottom. She would grab his head and place it between her ass cheeks, letting go of them to trap his face inside it. His whole world would become her sweaty, slightly stinky ass, and he would worship it until morning. Or the whole day. He wanted to lick up all the accumulated sweat from her ass crack, his tongue working hard to remove anything from her ass which was uncomfortable. After that, she would have him alternate between licking her ass cheeks clean of any sweat remaining and kissing it everywhere, which would be his dream come true. His cock would swell up into a hard, pulsing iron bar, jutting out from his naked body. No slave was to be dressed at all, ever, except for a leather collar on their neck with some humiliating words written on it. It could be ’slave of Goddess’, ‘cum licker of Goddess’, ‘property of Goddess ’, ‘pussy cleaner of Goddess’, ‘Property of Mistress’, ‘Ass Kisser of Mistress’, ‘Bootlicker of Mistress’, ‘Boot Polishing Tongue’, and so on. The Goddess was not necessarily cruel or hurtful until she had slaves who secretly wanted it, and she was adept at sniffing them out. She would hurt and punish those slaves intensely, reducing them to tears and heartfelt begging not to hurt them any more at the end of each session. They were rewarded with a pat on the head and the Goddess herself leading them back to their cages or wooden horses instead of them having to go there covered in tears, sweat, and dried cum. Some of them were made to lick cum droplets which had flown out over the floor if they didn’t aim their cocks at her boots, in front of all the other slaves, so it was understandable if it was humiliating. The crying slaves were usually hugged by their Goddess gently, reassuring them that the slave’s job was to suffer for Her and Her only. She dried their tears and sometimes finished them off with a gloved handjob, allowing them to cum on some other part of her body like that latex ass or in her leather gloves. They would have to eat that up too, but it was a little easier after getting some headpats. They found it easier to lick up the second cumshot and clean their Mistress’s clothes or shoes completely.

As for the other submissives who were into gentler femdom, she showed them a softer side, such as stroking their hair and praising them when they kissed her boots, or telling them in a low, sensual voice exactly how to kiss her ass. They were rewarded each time a body worship session was over with a gentle, lubed handjob, but they were not allowed to cum. When they were close to orgasm, the Goddess withdrew her hand and left them humping air. They would have tears in their eyes too, begging their owner to let them cum. She just patted her head and took her boots off, making them suck her toes and lick her sweaty soles clean. Or made them lick her asshole and rim it deep inside, not letting their faces out until they had sucked up and swallowed every last drop of divine sweat in her ass. They had to make their faces smell like her ass before being allowed to choose how to cum. They could hump their Goddess’s latex ass and cum on her leggings before licking it all up, ask her for a handjob and lick it off her gloves next, or perhaps kneel behind her to hump her boots. When they came all over her shoes, it was time for another cleanup as well. That was when they would have to go back to their cages.

'Shawn? Shawn???’ said his Goddess, kneeling in front of him while shaking him by the shoulders. ‘What’s wrong? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes!!!’

Shawn shook his head to clear it, then gave a small yelp as he saw his mother's face close to his. He tried to leap back, but she was holding him quite firmly. She held his shoulders harder and pulled him closer.

‘What happened, dear?’ asked his mother, leaning down to kiss his cheek. ‘You were standing in the doorway, your eyes blank and completely out of it! I kept calling you, but you didn't say anything! What’s wrong?’

Shawn blinked, his memory returning to him. He looked at his mother up and down, taking in the sexy leather outfit. Her leggings hugging her body. The black, high-heeled, come-fuck-me boots on her feet. They looked extremely smooth and shiny, and just begged to be cleaned by a willing tongue. He stared at them for a while until his mother pulled his chin up. 

‘What happened to you, dear?’ she asked again, stroking his chin. ‘You really seemed upset. Tell me what’s wrong.’

She looked down at herself and realised what her son had been staring at. ‘Oh.’ She indicated the leather and latex suit with a hand. ‘This is a result of your father’s and my escapades. We keep having lots of fun every night. Hope we didn't keep you up.’

Shawn blinked, then blushed hotly. He didn't want to admit that he had masturbated to whatever his mother and father had been doing in the nights where they were supposed to sleep. Surely his mother wouldn't know.

One thing struck him. ‘Wait, mom … if you wear these things in the bedroom, does that mean …’

His mother nodded, a slight smile on her face as she knelt down and lowered her face to his. She pulled him into a tight hug. ‘Yes .Your dad is submissive. He loves being controlled and dominated by me. Its nothing to be ashamed of. If you have those tendencies too, you can let me know so I can train you for them. It’ll all be okay.’

Shawn felt his mother’s huge breasts pressing against his chest. His cock grew out slightly, and he felt it press against his mother’s stomach. His mother brought her hands down to his ass and squeezed it gently. She patted his bottom, groping him.

‘It’s okay, darling,’ she whispered tenderly, turning her head to kiss her son’s neck. ‘I can feel your little cock growing against my belly. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. All of us have these desires. By the way, did your girl agree to come back? I hope your cookie date was good.’

Shawn's head jerked up at the memory of the afternoon. He saw his mother staring at him, an understanding smile on his face. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

‘She called me a dork and refused to go out with me,’ he said. ‘What did I do wrong, mommy? Why wouldn't she go out with me? I just wanted to take her out so we could see if we have something in common —’

EDIT:-

(This is the second edit requested to the mother and son’s dialogues, and I’m adding it without removing what I originally wrote for historical and continuity reasons.)

‘… did you tell the girl whom you didn't want around to stop bugging you and ask someone else back here for your cookie date?’ she asked, smiling at him tenderly. ‘I did tell you yesterday how to be firm yet kind, did it work?’

Shawn pursed his lips as he recalled how much headaches he had to deal with in one afternoon. He groaned softly and dropped his head. He couldnt deal with this much in a day, that was for sure. He had to ensure that his mother would listen to him and deal with the biased system at his school. 

‘She went after my life, mommy,’ he groaned, burying his face in his hands. ‘I told her it was nothing personal, that I had been turned down several other times, but she wouldn't take it for an answer.’ He started pacing up and down in front of her, clenching his hands into fists and pounding them against each other. ‘I finally got sick of it and called her too ugly to come here.’ A small gasp from his mother, but she remained silent and let him continue. ‘I said I really didn't want to “know her better” and that she could elope with some pimply-faced nerd for all I cared. She took it personally and ambled over to the principal’s office, so I now have to do detention for a month and you need to attend a meeting tomorrow.’ He sighed wearily. ‘You already got the call, didn’t you? I'm sorry about it, really, but I can't stand being trash talked for so long. I also got threats of charges being laid against me, and it was the last straw, so —’

His mother cut off his speech by grabbing him, pulling him closer into a hug, and laying a head on his shoulder. He reached up a hand to pat her on the head, but then realised she wasn’t crying or anything. Her jaw pressed against his shoulder, her cheek against his. He guessed she was trying to comfort him and patted her on the back. She moved her head from his shoulder to look him in the face, and what happened next was quite unexpected.

‘It’s all right, darling,’ she whispered, kissing his cheek. ‘I’ll be attending that meeting, and I’ll ensure I put a cactus up your principal’s fat ass.’ She gave a tinkling laugh. ‘That’s fat as in big, fat, smelly, and covered in lard, not today’s idea of a “phat” ass, with a P-H.’ She turned around and smacked her own jiggly rump before spinning around to grab his body again before he could get away. ‘Also, I happen to know a thing or two about the school’s rules, feminist or otherwise, and I'll wipe the floor with her oversized face.’ She grinned widely, drawing Shawn closer to her. She shoved his face in her tits and began pushing and pulling him into them. ‘I'll let them know one thing.’ Her hands squeezed Shawn’s ass hard enough to make them pop, which they would have if they were silicone. ‘No one messes with my son and gets away with it, and no one acts hypocritical without me giving them such a dressing down in public, they feel as ashamed as if they were told to strip off and masturbate in food stalls or supermarkets at the checkout. We’ll win the others hearts through this ass —’ she reached behind her and smacked it hard, giving the bouncy effect to her cheeks for the umpteenth time that day ‘— or we can make them jealous about not having the kind of ass which ends each argument once you strip off your leggings. Gif anyone’s jealous, let them be. I can't help it if my ass was better than theirs and they can’t flaunt it like it do. And I think I understand what they problem is, babe. You’ve fallen for me. You want your mommy. Deep down, you realise you can’t be satisfied by anyone else, because when you see me in these skintight outfits, showing what I’ve got a teasing the world, you can’t resist.’ She licked her lips sensually, looking into his eyes to see if he felt the same way. He blushed and looked down, though that was enough information to go on. ‘You itch to be under mommy’s ass on the bed, me grinding on your face or standing up straight and having you kneel behind me to kiss my big, beautiful ass cheeks.’ She wiggled them at him. ‘You want to submit to and serve mommy. Don’t you agree, dear?’

He didn't answer, keeping his head down as if looking at her boobs and holding on to her ass. It was enough info for a skilled Domme anyway, so she understood enough. She smiled to herself internally as she instantly went for the next step.

She moved in and kissed her son on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise as his brain registered what she was doing. His body froze in bewilderment. He tried to move back, but she had her hands around his waist. Her hands grabbed his ass again, squeezing his cheeks. She kneaded them firmly in her hands while kissing her son. 

He didn’t get it. Was his mother lusting for him too? It didn't make sense. She was so sexy, so beautiful, that she could get anyone else she wanted apart from his father too. Why would she do this? He struggled to get away from her again. This time, she stopped kissing him and drew back, looking into his eyes.

‘What's wrong, darling?’ she asked, kissing him on the nose. ‘Don't you want to lie down with mommy and tell her all about it? Just in case you didn't get it, mommy has a crush on you, too?’

Shawn’s face turned red enough to fry an egg. He looked everywhere but at his mother. ‘What do you mean, “too”, mom? I see you wearing sexy clothes around the house, but —’

‘Oh, please, Shawny,’ said his mother, giving his ass a hard spank. He leaped into the air, only avoiding flying up because she was holding him. She rubbed the spot she had spanked tenderly. ‘I know you’re looking at me every time I walk out, hoping to see an outline of my panties or how big and firm my ass looks. I see you looking at my breasts instead of my eyes when I talk to you, or even when I talk to others. I know you’re looking through the bedroom door at night to see if I'm naked or wearing my lingerie, and you masturbate to the thought of being made to submit to me. Your sheets are always stained in the morning when you see me naked, or topless in a thong. Why do you think I generally make sure to be somewhat naked when you look in? Admit it, darling, you lust for mommy. You don't think there’s another girl who can satisfy you like me, that’s why your earlier relationships ended. Isn't that right?’

Shawn was speechless. How did his mother figure all this out? It was really a problem if she knew his secret. He couldn't even move away, he knew that by now. His mother would just hold him there as she was stronger, and then lock the door. Perhaps she would force him to confess his fantasies. He grew hard again at the thought. The idea of being controlled by his mother was sexy as fuck. He just couldn't admit it.

‘Oh,’ said his mother, looking down at the tent in his pants. ‘Speechless already? Well, I think I can get your pretty mouth to open.’

She lifted him up and carried him right to the bed. He gave a squeak of surprise as he hit the mattress. He bounced once, but before he could try and run, his mother was on top of him. She held him down on the bed and leaned in to press her mouth against his. He couldn’t get away from her. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, licking around it and turning him on even further. Her hands groped his body, tugging and puling at his clothes. Within a few minutes, he felt a cool breeze tickling his body. He looked down and saw to his shock that his clothes had gone. They weren't even on the bed. His mother had stripped him with such skill that he hadn't realised it until her leather and latex body was brushing against his soft skin. Embarrassed and yet aroused, he started squirming around under his mother. She rolled off him to lie on the other side. He jumped up and tried to flee, but she was too fast. She lunged forwards, her hand landing on his waist. She wrapped her arm around it, then pulled him backwards. He ended up with his back and ass brushing against his mom’s corset and leggings, the material pressing against his skin. She lowered her hands to his cock and grabbed it, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Her hands started moving up and down his shaft, jerking him off. The other one cradled his balls, running them between her fingers.

‘No need to go anywhere, Shawny,’ whispered his mother as she fondled her son’s cock. ‘Mommy is right here to make all your dreams come true. Just tell mommy everything she needs to know about you, and she'll fulfil your fantasies. Every last one of them. I’ll be rubbing your cute cock while I listen all about how mommy should take control of you and your naughty habits. You just have to confess everything to me. How you’ve lusted after me, how you want me, and how you will want me to control you and your body forever.’

Shawn hesitated. ‘Wait, mommy, this is wrong. We shouldn't do it, and, besides, they’re too embarrassing.’

His mother placed a finger on his lips. ‘There's nothing mommy hasn't seen, little one. Do you fantasise about these?’ She raised her leather boots to her son’s face, making it wiggle around in front of his eyes. His eyes followed the movement of her boots, as she knew he would. She bent forwards and kissed the back of his head.

‘If you love mommy, kiss her boot,’ she whispered. ‘Just one little peck. That’s all mommy needs to know about your fantasies. Go on.’

She dangled the boot in his face. Shawn swallowed hard, his cock swelling. He knew he’d probably be done for if he admitted something this private, but what the hell. His mother’s hand stroked up and down his cock, igniting his fire. He felt himself close to cumming, but his mother’s hand was quite skilled and could keep him hard without letting him cum or lose interest. She pulled him down and placed her leg over his, keeping her boot within his view at all times. He stared at it, his cock throbbing.

‘Don’t you want to please mommy?’ she whispered, giving his cock a squeeze. He jumped. She placed the boot right in his face. ‘Kiss it, little boy. Kiss it for mommy and be good.’

The smell of warm leather attacked Shawn’s face. He whimpered, a slave to his desires and his mother’s soothing voice. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the toe of her boot. She giggled and ruffled his hair, patting his waist to let him know she was pleased. He felt a nagging dissatisfaction in the back of his head, as if he wasn’t doing a proper job of worshipping her boots. He raised his hands and took hold of her boot, then began kissing it all over, covering the toes and ankle with them. He turned her foot around and started kissing the sole everywhere. He kissed around her heels, moving his mouth to the insteps and the back. He kissed all over her ankles and travelled along the side. He stuck out his tongue to lick the toes of her boots and heels, enjoying how humiliating it felt. His mother’s sultry giggling encouraged him to continue. She stopped him as he was about to lick her soles and changed positions, placing herself on her hands and knees. She stuck her latex-clad ass in the air, turning her face to him and resting on her right cheek. He lay on his back with his cock in her hand, the delicate stroking going nonstop. She turned her hand around so her elbow stuck out and continue rubbing his meat, smiling at him.

‘Do you like this leather corset, son?’ she asked, pushing her breasts into the covers. He swallowed. This show was too hot to handle. ‘And my latex-covered ass?’ she wiggled it in his direction. ‘You've always had a leather and latex fetish, haven’t you? Do you want this dream of yours to come true?’

Shawn gulped as he saw his mother’s large, shiny ass in the air. He nodded. He was too aroused to resist now or stop the fantasies of having his face shoved in his mother’s ass. He had already dreamed of it while he zoned out near his mother’s bedroom door, and he couldn't deny it. His mother wiggled her ass to excite him further.

‘You don’t mind if it’s sweaty or anything, son?’ she asked, smiling slyly at him. ‘Would you kiss and lick my ass in any form, no matter what? I might wear latex, nylon stockings, panties, or thongs, and you would still shove your face in my ass and lick it clean, wouldn't you? Tell me everything, darling. You’re just nodding away and agreeing with me, but I want to see you lust for my boots, my ass, my tits, everything. I told you I wanted a confession, and I’ll get one anyway. I've seen into your submissive nature, and it’s mine.’

Shawn’s cock was throbbing with the gentle teasing and what felt like days of orgasm denial. His mother’s hand was handling his cock very well, but he was getting frustrated at the inability to cum. He decided to go for it, because it seemed the only way his mother would let him cum was when he admitted how much he wanted to kiss her ass, lick it, suck on her toes, lick her boots and ass clean, and be her obedient little boy for any kind of worship she wanted from him. He secretly wanted it anyway, he knew, so it was only a matter of time to admit it.

‘Yes, mommy,’ he gasped, finally giving in to his mother’s fingers rubbing the underside of his cock. It was a sensitive spot, and she was exploiting it very well. Her fingers rubbed the area in circles, teasing him since they were so wet and lubed with her spit. He saw his mother’s other hand was rubbing her latex-clad pussy. The sight made his cock throb again. His mother gave him another sly wink.

‘Not just “yes, mommy", darling,’ she said. ‘Tell me more. I want to know how much you want and need my ass in your face. I want to hear from your own mouth that you’ll be a slave to it, just as I know your heart wants to be. I need to hear from your own lips what you’ll do for my ass, feet, and tits. I have to know how you worship them. I’ll be rubbing my wet little pussy for you as you tell me all your desires. I know you have them, it'll just be a huge turn on hearing you confess it. Go on, dear.’

Shawn gave a shuddering gasp. He couldn't take anymore. He had to stop this teasing or he would explode. Most likely the wrong place.

‘Yes, mommy,’ he gasped, thrusting his hips up at her hand. She giggled as his cock slide between her fingers, leaving streaks of precum across them. ‘I love your ass, whether it’s dressed in leather, satin, silk, or nothing. I want to kiss it all over every day because it’s such a beautiful ass. I want to be down on my knees kissing it every time you come in through the door. I want to taste your ass cheeks when you wear just a tiny little thong and nothing else. You can snap your fingers for my attention so I have to crawl over to you and kiss your ass with the reverence it deserves. I would love to be below your divine ass, worshipping it with my mouth and tongue as you sit on my face and use me as a stool. I want to be your seat for as long as you like, you are a goddess to me. I love you, mommy. Please use me as your butt-sniffing, ass-kissing slave. I love being used by a sexy, confident dominatrix like you.’

His mother was rubbing her pussy so hard she might have gotten carpet burn. She gasped as she raised her fingers to her mouth and sucked them, even though she had no juices leaking through the latex. She sniffed her fingers and then gave them to her son to check. He leaned in and breathed deeply. His cock grew more as the smell of sexy latex pervaded his senses. He gave a dopey smile as he took her fingers in his mouth and sucked them, trying to clean the scent of her pussy and latex from it. He sucked away at her fingers for a minute or two before his mommy took them out of his mouth and began to rub her aching pussy again.

‘What else, son?’ she whispered. ‘Do you also want to be licking my boots?’

‘Yes, mommy,’ whimpered Shawn again, grabbing his mother’s hand to hump it. She gave him an amused look, but he didn't care. His cock was aching for release. ‘I love how you boots taste and smell. The scent of leather is one I’ve always wanted in my nose while kissing a domina’s boots. I want to be down on my hands and knees, sucking on your heel and kissing every inch of those boots. I want you to make me clean every part of them with my unworthy tongue, licking them until my mouth is dry and my spit covers them. I love being made to do that. If I'm good, I want you to pat my head and take them off so I can get access to your bare feet and toes. I’d love nothing more than to sniff the inside of your boots before I have to kiss, lick and sniff your sexy bare feet and toes for hours. Please, mommy. Please let me suck on your toes forever.’

His mother was almost humping the bed without realising it. Her son’s confessions were so dirty and humiliating she wanted to tear her clothes off and let him suck her toes, lick her soles, and perhaps hump her feet. She wanted to stroke his cock until it was raw and he had shot litres of semen all over her feet. Those soft feet in her son’s mouth as he sucked half of them inside … or the idea of him kissing every inch of them, made her want to force him to worship her straightaway. She wondered what it would be like to stroke his cock with her soles before he exploded all over them, then make him lick them up. There would be nothing quite like it. She decided to ask him one last thing.

‘Do you also want to fuck my feet and ass, son?’ she asked. ‘Tell me how much they turn you on.’

‘I love your ass and feet, mommy,’ gasped Shawn, precum flowing all over his mother’s hand. ‘I want to have you with your ass in the air like this while you tell me to rub my cock all over your latex ass, or maybe naked or a thong.’ His cock almost exploded right there at the thought. ‘I want to be humping your big, beautiful ass and cumming all over it everyday. If I've been naughty or bad, I want you to spank me until I cry and make me cum hard all over your feet before pushing them in my mouth so I can clean them as part of my duty. I want to be behind you, pushing my cock between your gorgeous legs, or holding your soft, sexy feet in my hands when you have your legs up behind you. I’ll hump your feet for hours without cumming, and you can punish me by making me clean your asshole thoroughly for an hour or more if I cum. Cleaning my feet will anyway be part of what I must do, so I'll have to clean any premature ejaculate as well. After that you deserve the sweat to be licked off your ass and swallowed so you’re not comfortable. You can pull your leggings down in a public alley and force me to my knees so I can have my face in your ass. I’ll lick it clean any time you want me to, mommy. Please say yes. Please take me as your slave, I can’t bear it anymore. I beg you.’

His mother was turned on enough to grab her son’s hand and make him rub her wet cunt. She pushed her latex muff at him, willing him to rub harder. He responded and started moving his hand all over her snatch, pressing the right spots on her throbbing, aching pussy to turn her on. She sighed and dropped her ass back down on the bed. She sat up and lifted her knees, crossing her legs in front of her. She smiled at her son as she snapped her fingers and pointed at her boots.

‘You can get up now, darling,’ she said, blowing him a kiss. ‘Your dirty talk is really sexy, and I can’t take any more. It might be too late to do anything now since your daddy will be here, but he’ll be out of town next week.’ She rubbed her boots together. ‘You’ve earned the right to kiss and lick my boots for a while, son. Go on and do it before daddy gets here.’

Shawn blinked and stared at her boots. Was he really going to do this? He couldn't believe it. It had been so long, but his dream was finally going to come true. He would be kissing his mother’s boots. He wondered how many lucky people had their lips there, and felt a twinge of jealousy. He would fight to keep his mommy’s boots to himself if he must.

‘Go ahead and kiss my boots, my darling ass-kisser,’ said his mother. He looked up, and she was grinning at him. ‘Daddy could be back at any time.’

That realisation triggered Shawn into obeying his mother. He stood up on all fours and crawled to his mother’s boots. He leaned down and kissed both of them once, showing his reverence to her superior feet and boots. He stuck out his tongue and licked a trail of spit from the toe of her boot to the top part on her calf, then did the same for the other. He looked up into his mother’s eyes. When she smiled and nodded, he leaned down again and pressed his lips to the middle of one boot. He moved his mouth to another part and kissed it again. He felt his cock throb as he smelt the soft leather. He pressed his mouth to another part of the boot and began kissing, moving his mouth a little upwards each time. When he reached the calf, he kissed it all the way back down, the soft leather against his lips making his cock hurt with how hard it was. He reached his hand down and started rubbing his cock as he humbly kissed his own mother’s boots, the forbidden nature of the thrill and the humiliation triggering his lust. He started kissing her boots harder, pressing his lips into them hard enough to leave temporary depression in them. He kissed all over the ankles of one and put his lips to the back of them, then moved back to the toe. He watched her lift her boot up and show him the sole. He pressed his lips under her toes, then moved down to the heel. He kissed every part of it, the instep, sole, and then the heel. He spent some time worshipping the heel with his lips and moved back up again. After that, he put out his tongue and applied it to the top of her boot, starting with the toes. He moved his tongue to her calf, then ankle, and began licking a trail on the sides. He put his head between her feet to lick the back and came back up again. He licked the underside of her boots, lapping the soles and focusing on the hell. The humiliation was clearly turning him on, since his cock was throbbing in his hand and the head was purple. He wouldn’t last too long, that was clear. He finished licking her right boot and moved to the other.

He began the same routine, kissing every inch of the boot before applying his tongue to it. He licked and kissed along the soles, pouring every bit of heartfelt worship into his actions. His mother was rubbing her pussy really hard through the latex, desire clearly written on her face. She could hardly take it any more than he could. It was just a matter of time.

Just as he licked her heel and kissed it all over, there was a sound in the driveway. Both of them jolted upright. His dad was home.

‘I think your father’s home, darling,’ said his mother, sitting up and rummaging in the drawer to her right. She pulled out a pink thong and handed it to him. 

Shawn stared at it. ‘What is it, mommy?’

‘Call it a keepsake, darling,’ said his mother, giving him that motherly smile to show she cared. ‘You’ll have to finish masturbating, I know, so use this thong and do it in your room. I'll have to stay here and take care of my poor, swollen pussy.’ She patted it through the latex. ‘We can’t risk being caught. When he’s out of here next week, I promise we’ll play lots. Now go on before your father gets in here and asks why I'm cheating. We’ll talk about this later, maybe at dinner. Hurry, darling.’

Shawn heard the front door open and close, and his father call out that he was home. He leaped out of the bed and ran to the door, grabbing his clothes. He slipped out of the door and sneaked to his room, checking for anyone else around the corners. He slipped into his room and closed the door. He tossed his clothes on the bed and slipped under the covers. He took his mother’s thong in his hand and slipped it over his cock, the soft silky feel of it getting him hard again.

He heard muffled moans in the distance, and knew his mother was rubbing her wet twat to today’s occurrences. He could hardly wait to repeat the encounter. He knew nothing would be suspicious, since his mother could pretend to be waiting for his father and order him to kiss her boots too for coming in so late. His father would have quite a shock when he opened the door and heard the sexy sounds coming from there, but it would work out. His mother was definitely in charge of the relationship and his father’s cock. 

He heard a small exclamation from his parent's room, then giggling and what sounded like some orders being given. He knew his father must have seen the sexy sight. Smiling to himself, Shawn placed the panties on his cock and wrapped the silky material around it. He started using it to stroke his shaft up and down, up and down until he got the hang of it. This was amazing. Her panties had less material being a thong, but they felt really good around his cock. Why didn’t more men masturbate with their wives’, girlfriends’ or even mother's panties when they found them? It was better than lube or spit for him.

He heard some grunting from their room, and grinned. Tonight would be a long one. His hand rubbed the silky panties all over his cock, getting it harder than steel. He wrapped the strings around his balls, then brought his hand to under his glans. He rubbed his cock harder, letting precum stain the panties.

He kept listening to the grunts and squeals from his parents’ room. He heard the scream of someone climaxing, and he knew his mother had masturbated to orgasm or his father had eaten her out to one. He moaned and jerked harder, wanting to cum too. He was already so hard that it didn’t take long. He gave a final jerk, a gasp, and starting cumming in his mother’s panties. Thick ropes of cum flew out of the end of his cock and stained them. It took several pumps and perhaps ten spurts of hot, white cum before he was done dirtying his mother’s panties. He gasped as he took it out of the sheets and stared at the huge stain on the front. His semen had covered a good portion of her panties, leaving very little left. He supposed it would be fine as long as it dried well. He wondered if he should make his mother wear these stained panties or just give them to her to sniff.

Shawn brought the panties to his face and started licking the stained bit, enjoying the salty, musky scent of it. He began drifting off to sleep, the day’s events and teasing lulling him to sleep. He could hear more grunts coming from their room. Perhaps his mother was using a strapon on his dad. He smiled and felt his cock twitch at the thought of his vulnerable ass being penetrated by a huge cock attached to her. He couldn't wait.

Life had taken a very different turn for him now. He had gone looking for a companion, but he had found one right under his roof. His sexy, seductive domina of a mother. She would soon dominate him, break him, and train him to be a better slave than anyone else she had had or even his father. He smiled to himself as his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

He couldn't wait to be behind his mother’s latex ass, humping it like they decided, or even better, being enslaved to her ass, having to kiss, lick, and clean sweat from it. Maybe if he was good, he could eat his dinner off it. The thought of having to eat bread from the crack of his mother’s ass made his cock grow again. Or chicken. She would just be his plate. He might even have ice cream spread across her beautiful ass cheeks and have to lick it clean. He wouldn't be allowed to sleep until her ass was shining with spit and his stomach was full. The thought almost made him cum without touching himself.

He pushed his hard cock down and readjusted himself to be more comfortable. He had to talk to his mother at dinner to decided how they would go about this discreetly. He wanted to worship his mother very badly after all she did for him, but of course they couldn't get caught. They had to watch their step every inch of the way.

He couldn't wait to have his mother whispering into his ear at dinner, ‘Are you ready, son? I think my ass is sweaty from fucking your dad and making dinner, and I've sat so long at this table. Could you accompany me to the bathroom and lick my ass clean? I've got some ice cream to put on it if you don’t like the sweat there.’

He loved the sweat. Whether on his mother’s round ass cheeks or in that sexy crack of hers. He would dive into it and lick it so thoroughly that his tongue would taste of ass and hers would be sparkling clean. Nothing could stop him from idolising the ass he and his cock wanted so badly.

 

_The End_


	2. Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia owns the principal and makes Shawn worship her ass before dry humping it in a changing room.

_Fetishes: leather, buttjob, sensual domination, femdom, malesub, mother/son, incest, ass worship, assjob, gentle femdom, GFD_

 

_Tags: Shawn, Anastasia, feminism, parody, satire, mother, MILF_

 

Anastasia leaned back in her chair, admiring the view from her window. She liked looking out at the world from the comfort of her office. It reminded her how far she had risen in ranks and power through hard work and the confident, somewhat uncaring attitude of a woman who actually knew what she wanted and went after it rather than whining about why everyone else was so privileged. The oddest part was that it made things much easier for her when rising through every rank in the office. Her best record was twelve promotions in a couple of years, including six consecutive ones when she solved a fiscal error which would've put the company billions in debt. She was actually very good with her money. Not just in spending it, but saving and investing wisely. That was what made her even hotter, because she knew where to get reasonably priced clothes to accentuate every single asset she had while not going crazy. Thousands of dollars on shoes or handbags didn't cut it for her. She did spend a few hundreds on her wardrobe, yet it looked as if she had selected outfits and shoes from Victoria’s Secret or Calvin&Klein which cost tens of thousands. A businesswoman had to know when to spend, and when to save. She had learned the hard way from watching her parents suffer in poverty, and she never wanted her son to go through the same thing. She wanted him to be rich using the family fortune, but he had to know how to spend, save, and most importantly, expand it. She was teaching him all that through innovative lessons which no one would ever suspect as lessons. They never got boring for that reason.

She looked back down at her desk, her gaze fixed on the phone there. She remembered how much she had once used it for senseless chatter, and that was what her friends still did. Still, better late than never. She rarely talked much to her friends because she had realised it didn’t help with reaching the upper echelons of society, aka success. After a few arguments on this with her friends, she gave up trying to explain anything to them and decided to follow her own heart on this matter. Afterwards, she thought that it was best to find new company where she could discuss productive things instead of constantly fighting over the best kind of lipstick and perfume she wore to check fifty times in a mirror. She knew that her outfit was extremely important; but the way she carried herself counted too. She also had to know who were the right people to be with when planning proper business ventures. She regretted leaving her old clique in the lurch, but they weren’t helping her become rich and raise her son right. There was no point dwelling on the past, and yet everyone was guilty of it. She placed her fingers on her chin, leaning her elbows on the desk as she thought of the other discussions they’d had. They had been interesting on the gossip scale, but they had used up the time she could have had for furthering her studies or career. Her nightly classes in law and technology could've started weeks earlier.

Her musings were interrupted by the sharp trilling of the phone. She stared at it, thinking of the times her phone at home rang when someone had to discuss the latest piece of news, like the next door neighbour cheating on his wife or a female boss at one of their offices having sex with the young intern after hours. She smiled almost fondly as she recalled the good times they’d had discussing everything under the sun which they saw. Maybe that could be done with her new group of friends, they would find it interesting. Just not too much, of course, or else she would set herself up on a downward spiral.

Her hand slipped off her chin, her head nearly hitting her desk before she propped herself up on both hands this time. She blinked, and stared down at her phone. It was actually ringing. She jolted herself out of her reverie, grabbing it off the cradle. She primped her hair before remembering it wasn't a FaceTime or Skype call. She rolled her eyes, checking her face in a mirror anyway before placing it to her ear.

‘Hello?’

‘Is this Ms Anastasia Jepsen?’

‘Yes. How may I help you?’

‘I’m Principal Mary Asstight from Feminization Laurels School.’

Her voice sounded deep, heavy and extremely pissed off. Anastasia pursed her lips and frowned slightly, before straightening her face and neutralising the effect it had. It wouldn't do to have forehead wrinkles before eighty. Or at any age, mind you.

'Yes, thank you for calling, Miss Assguard —’

‘Principal Mary Asstight to you!’

‘My apologies, Miss Asstight, I have a hard time pronouncing names which sound like body parts and attitudes.’

Dead silence on the other end of the line.

‘Yes, well … we’re calling you with regard to your son.’

‘Oh, my! Has he received any more accolades from the school lately?’

‘Quite the opposite, Ms Jensen. You could say he’s in big trouble until you can sort it out.’

‘That’s exactly what I mean, Miss Assface —’

‘That’s Asstight!’

‘Miss Asstight, any trouble Shawn gets into in a school like yours would be an accolade to me, you know. If your school is called Laurels, my son is a laurel to me. Anyway, what has he done?’

There was another stunned silence from the principal’s side. Clearly, Anastasia was taking this much less seriously than she should. The principal pressed her lips together and recalled the other times she had called parents when children didn't follow the strict feminist regime there, including praising only female students a hundred times a day. One parent burst into tears over the phone and begged her not to expel his son, since his wife would kill him for not training him out of a patriarchal mindset. He did the same thing when he was called to her office, dropping to his knees and promising to pay ten thousand dollars to a charity of her choice. He said he might have to make it seven thousand and seven hundred dollars because seventy-seven cents equals a dollar for feminists. He promised to make it seven thousand and eight hundred dollars if she believed that 78¢ was equivalent to a dollar. She smirked as she stood over him, thinking over her decision, and finally agreed that as penalty for his son not checking his privilege, he must directly transfer $7800 to her bank account so that she could decided which branch of the NOW to send it to. He handed her a cheque for the same amount at once, and she filed it away in her growing roster of cheques to be cashed. She decided that as a final penalty, his son had to come to the office and get a tracking collar fixed to him so that he could be checked all the time on video camera to make sure he asked for consent to use the bathroom, enter the class, leave the classroom, and even enter the school gates. The job was soon done, and the parent's son was very close to being transformed into a sissy boy who would beg for his salary at the end of the year when he began working. He wouldn't work up the courage to get his dues at the end of each month or week as the case might be, and he wouldn't be able to handle anything normally for the rest of his life.

The principal blinked and focused on the phone. Anastasia was still talking.

‘… and I’d also like to remind you of the dangers of curbing free speech!’

‘Excuse me?’

‘I was saying that there is a penalty nowadays on anyone who thinks free speech should be disallowed! You feminists yourself pushed forward that bill in hopes of promoting your hateful ideology!’

The principal gasped dramatically. ‘Whatever do you mean, Ms Anastasia? Feminism has brought a lot of benefits to men and women! It’s more like a way of life, a religion to us! We’ve taught men how dangerous their masculinity is to the environment, and how they can curb it by sitting quietly to apply their makeup instead of running out, playing, exploring and discovering things which we can use to build the world! We’ve also been drugging them regularly with Ritalin and other sedatives proven to reduce masculinity to almost zilch! We want the world to be overcome with the loving gentleness, plus the laziness along with a tendency to delegate tasks which are the core ideas of feminism and femininity! You don’t understand how amazingly peaceful the world will be when either men or masculine energy is curbed! There will be no crime, just lots of happy fat women eating away forever! Even if there’s no food being grown, we can chew on leaves, grass and mud. And anytime women have a fight, they can stab one another behind their backs, spread malicious lies or rumours, and cut each other down verbally before committing suicide instead of beating each other to a pulp like those men do! I mean, we all know women can forgive and forget better, even if they refuse to stop questioning their boyfriends’ whereabouts or how many times they glanced at another girl! When all women are lesbians and boyfriends don’t exist, we can be as jealous of prettier girls as we want! Testosterone is violent and dangerous, Ms Anastasia, even though science says it promotes calmness and a tendency to be fair while oestrogen can cause aggression. I don't believe in science, it’s a patriarchal way of using facts to oppress us underprivileged women. Don't you see that, Ms Anastasia? You might want to come over to my office to join us.’ She paused, waiting hopefully for a positive answer.

There was a dead silence on the other end of the line. For a whole minute or two.

‘I’ll certainly be there, Ms Asstight,’ said Anastasia coldly, ‘but not to join you. I’m not part of your crass ideology. Masculine and feminine are yin and yang, and I’d advise you to chew and swallow on that for your own good. Masculinity has built and bred most of what we have today. I know I have my own strengths, but my son can do things I cannot. So can I, of course, and it’s not limited to giving birth. That’s besides the point, though. Our life forces are those which create new life, not your lesbian fantasy of a horde of fat, greasy women licking a huge Egg McMuffin which will be between every woman’s legs. You’re a raging cunt who hates men, and you ought to admit it to yourself before you end up destroying yourself with bonbons’ (the principal almost dropped the bonbon and McDonald’s Filet-o-Fish she was eating) ‘or hatred for the entire male sex. They’ve done nothing wrong by existing. If you don’t realise how girls at school destroy each other by rumours or slicing each others’ faces with razor blades, you can get off your fat ass and walk out of your confined room to check the facts. You’re a lump of lard mixed with hatred, bigotry, and prejudice. The rape statistics which you promote in the school’s “Feminism Studies” class have all been shit out of a feminist’s ass. The only evidence any feminist has given for their 1 in 4 statistic is their irrelevant feelings or a study which didn’t control for different factors and simply counted uncertain answers as “yes”. I’ve seen and heard enough about your dogma, and I’ve had enough of it fucking up my son’s life.’ There was the sound of a chair sliding backwards and high heels being put on. ‘I swear if my son’s health or sanity is affected by the nonsense you promote, I’ll be suing the school for everything it’s got, including the land, building, and ownership. You might want to remember that if every fourth woman was attacked in DV cases or assaulted, by now, almost all women would be in hospital or a shelter. And as an ultimatum, that liberality bill you demanded extends support to everyone in the country, not just yourselves. That means anyone is allowed to criticise what they like. Unlike one blockhead who tried to pass a law which made it a criminal offence to criticise feminism, this bill was seen as fair to everyone and doesn’t discriminate on the basis of the principles an individual follows. Anyone can object to your teachings or ask you questions on the bullshit you promote instead of taking your fatship’s word for it, and there isn’t a damn thing you can do. I’ll be over soon to discuss what you’ve done to my son and how things will be from today onwards. Be ready. I should be there in half an hour.’

There was the sound of a phone being slammed back into its cradle, and the dial tone returned.

The principal remained shellshocked, staring at the receiver in her hand and wondering what tank had steamrollered her. She thought feminism had taken over the entire world and everyone was obeying its commandments better than Moses or Jesus — after all, feelings were the truth. She was not used to anyone questioning her authority and the veracity of her statements. But today, someone who was more than a match for her had put paid to her ideas along with her heavy self with so much force and precision, she thought it might not be possible for her to recover from it.

She placed the phone down and rested her forearms on the table, leaning her head on them. It was going to be a long day, and she needed to think of how exactly to use her feelings to overwhelm her new contender. She subconsciously reached out for another bonbon, grabbed one with enough force to squash it, and stuffed her face with it. She started chewing slowly, letting small chunks of it fall out on her desk.

*********************

Anastasia slammed her phone down on the cradle, fuming. This was the seventy-seventh time a feminist had disrupted her schedule. She hadn't actually counted, but it was easy enough to work that out using their criteria for how much a dollar was worth.

She grabbed a hand mirror from her bag and checked her appearance. Her lipstick was smudged on the right, probably because of sipping her tea. She grabbed her lipstick and dabbed it on the right corner of her lip. It wouldn't do if her appearance was marred in the slightest when she met the principal. She had a plan to get her little boy off. Not sexually, of course … not yet. She realised that charges brought by a fat positive activist would have serious repercussions in today’s society, but it was possible to hoist them with their own petard if you knew what they were doing.

She walked into the closet she had constructed on request and searched through her clothes. She needed something to show off her perfect figure and show that sow it was possible for today’s woman to be slim, curvy and sexy. Not to mention happy, something they weren't very good at.

She took down a pair of leather pants hanging from a nearby hook and turned them over in her hands, her hand rubbing her chin. Yes, that would do. She pulled down her pencil skirt, placing it on the hook and put her legs into the leather pants. She shimmied herself sideways, pulling the skintight material over her strong calves and thick thighs. She pulled it halfway up, placing her hands on the back and front to tug them over her pussy and ass. She let the fabric snap over her waist. Turning to a mirror, she admired herself, turning back and forth to check that no cameltoe showed through the front over her silk thong. She turned around and looked at her ass encased in leather, smiling at the sight. It would intimidate most of the boys there all right, and the developing girls had nothing on her. They were being trained to stuff themselves with cake instead of intelligent ideas and conversational topics. Their loss.

She bent over and looked at her ass from between her legs. She raised a hand and slapped her right buttock, watching it quiver from the impact. She raised her other hand and slapped the left one, smiling as it tensed at first, then jiggled around before resting almost instantly. That was what she needed in pants, tight enough to enclose her jiggly ass in material which would stop those buns causing earthquakes.

She took a gold chain out of a nearby drawer and placed it around her hip, attaching it at the middle. It rested on her tiny, sexy belly button. The look was of a clearly available woman, hot and bothered for the right person. She lifted the chain from her belly and let it fall back. She ran a hand around the chain, feeling her own skin and back in the process. She wasn't sure what made this indescribably sexy. Some men liked bellies, and girls like her loved to show off theirs for their pleasure. It must be like men wearing shirts tight around the arms. She loved watching those for her own inexplicable reasons.

She looked through her collection of blouses, settling on a satin one with no buttons for half of the décolleté. It would let enough cleavage spill out to be noticed by anyone looking, but not enough to be indecent. She had to tease her boy enough with hints of a boob-grabbing hug, so it should be enough.

Slipping into the blouse, she looked at her reflection. Her breasts were so large she had underestimated how much of her bosom would be exposed, but that was fine. He would get a direct boob hug when she saw him which he loved. She looked through her shoe collection, deciding on the over-the-knee snake design boots. They were a symbol of power to her, since boots almost always made someone appear dominant. Or in charge. This would be warranted for one visit.

She slipped the boots over her leather pants, surveying the result of her pick in the mirror one last time. It would do, unless there were any leather and latex lovers at the school who wore the same outfits. She somehow doubted that anyone made pants and crop tops of that size for feminists. The ghost of a smile flitted across her face. Her son wouldn't feel alone again when she was through with the principal.

She grabbed her keys and walked out of the door, flinging it open as she thought of all the dire things she would like to do to the principal. Like tie her to a chair and make her listen to a rap song with explicit lyrics for the rest of her life. That should show her what real oppression was like, being made to hear things you didn’t. She was already forcing poor Shawn to listen to how worthless and violent he was every day.

She walked through the hallways, her face set and mouth horizontal. The rest of her employees sensed that her mood was off and instantly removed themselves from her way, They tossed a few greetings her way, and the Japanese ones even bowed slightly as was their won’t. She didn't respond to anyone, though. She was steaming at the thought of her lovely boy suffering under a feminist yoke. She would do whatever it took to keep him out of trouble.

She reached the front door of her building. The guard standing instantly stood up and saluted as he saw her approaching. She realised that she was probably being a little too indifferent to her employees, and smiled at him slightly as she exited the building, knowing he might be jerking off to that when she left. The thought made her panties moist again, and she wondered how many other employees were fapping in the bathroom stalls when they were on lunch break or if they took frequent breaks to ‘visit the water cooler.’

She raised an arm towards her Lexus and pressed the remote button on the fob. The car beeped twice as the latches opened. She reached her car and stood next to it, admiring the chrome polish which had been done last week. It looked damn good. She thought she might know why so many men with expensive cars took so much pride in them and got mad if there was one tiny scratch on the bumper. She still felt her lingerie, leather and latex outfits and bikinis were her most important assets, apart from the curvy ass and enormous tits she was already blessed with. It would be nice to add a car to her inventory now that she had one which was brag-worthy.

She entered her car and revved the engine. The purr of 5000cc of horsepower revitalised her, clearing her mind a little to think of what she could say to the libtard in her son’s school. She’d already mentioned that free speech was allowed, but what else could she say to boost her son’s scores in not giving a shit? That would take some thinking. She was sure she could handle it, though.

She rolled up outside Shawn’s school within ten minutes, giving the brick red building a once-over. There was nothing new in visiting it, sadly, since she had been here a few times in the year already to defend him from the various principals. Those retards could never form one coherent argument. They usually jumped all around the place metaphorically, since even elephants could jump higher. They never followed a logical or consistent train of thought, so it shouldn't be too hard to dismember their ideas. She couldn’t think of an off-the-cuff response to shut them down  
instantly, but they generally outed themselves on their own.

She walked inside, nodding to the guard as he bowed to the ground on seeing this mature hottie once more. He admired her discreetly as she walked down the lane to the principal’s office, storing them in his head for yet another wank in case he had a long, lonely night. He watched her tits bounce around in that tight blouse, half of her breasts exposed to anyone looking.

The guard focused his attention to her ass as she walked past him. He admired the twin globes of her buttocks as they wiggled around, constrained by the tight fabric of her leggings. She had one of the most perfect asses he had seen in his entire life. Of course, it was a given because he spent his time admiring the whale asses of the feminists who elephantined back and forth from classes to the grounds, and then out of the gate when school was over. This woman’s body was a masterpiece which he couldnt tire of, as he saw her once or twice a year.

Anastasia walked to the principal’s office, her large assets swaying hypnotically for everyone’s viewing pleasure. Or in the case of the bloated girls in the school who had been trained to imbibe ‘feminist pride’ in their teachings, envy and undisguised jealousy. The few girls who were taking a walk in the grounds because they needed ‘fresh air’ stopped dead and stared at her body all the way through to the office. They had never seen a woman like this, and it intimidated them beyond reason. Anastasia could tell from the whispers that followed her as she moved her perfect body the way her mother and grandmother had taught her, smiling scornfully as the murmurings carried past her ears.

‘Who is that?’

‘Doesn’t she know it’s a crime being beautiful?’

‘What business does she have getting huge tits and an ass that kissable? She's making the rest of us look fat and ugly!’

‘That’s not true, Jeanne! We all know all bodies are beautiful the way they are!’

‘Well, if that's the case, she's taking beautiful to a whole new level called sexy! Why didn't out mothers tell us this?’

‘Don’t talk nonsense! We all know BBWs are the only way to go, and soon it’ll be SSBBWs like our mothers!’

‘And GILFs will rule the roost! I know I'm going to have sexy wrinkles when I'm 80!’

‘I’ll have the hottest grey mane any young man has ever seen!’

‘And I'll have all those cubs begging to grab my sagging old butt!’

Anastasia moved her arms and legs slowly, channelling her sensuality into their gestures as her body swayed to a stop outside the principal’s office. She smiled as she heard the senseless banter of the unloved girls. They would never learn as long they swallowed feminist doctrines instead of warm cream from a man they liked.

She was here to ensure at least some of them might get on the path of recovery she was going to suggest.

She looked to her left and gasped as she stepped back, a hand over her chest. Her son was pacing up and down, clearly agitated. He turned and started walking back towards her in the corridor, then stopped and gave the same start she had.

‘Shawn?’

‘Mum?’

‘Oh, my darling boy. Don't worry, Mama is here.’

She stepped forwards and held out her arms. Shawn stepped back, panicky and worried about her reaction. He raised his arms as if expecting a hit, but his mother swept him up in her arms. She hugged him close, her cheek pressing against his.

‘I’m not angry with you however much trouble you're in, Shawny,’ she whispered, kissing him as her arms tightened around his waist. ‘You'll be free before long. Mommy guarantees it.’

Shawn held his mother close to himself, the one person who was familiar to him and didn't hate him for being male. She put him down, and he stepped back to see what she looked like. Her outfit nearly gave him another shock and increased his heart rate dramatically.

‘Mum’, he said, his eyes as wide as saucers,’what are you wearing?’

Anastasia giggled. ‘Do you like it, Shawny?’ she asked, doing a little spin for him and ensuring she wiggled her buttocks in his direction when she did a 180° spin, facing away from him. She slapped her own ass and turned back around, bending at the knees and pushing her tits out in his face. He was lost in thoughts of burying his face between those sweet puppies and sucking on them until kingdom come before his mother snapped her fingers in front of his face. ‘Pay attention, dear. I was just saying that I'm here and the principal doesn't stand a chance of suspending or expelling you at all. I don't know what she’ll be saying, but I'll poke her arguments so full of holes it’ll look like her underwear. So keep your chin up and watch Mommy work her magic, okay?’

Shawn nodded, swallowing as he took in his mother’s clothes. She always dressed sexy, even if it was a little red bra and thong in the house, but this was killing him. He wanted to get on his knees and bury his face so deep in her ass it would never come out. He itched to have her sitting on his face or pushing it into her ass cheeks, making him kiss every inch of it and rub his face all over her to gather her scent and sweat. He wanted to stick his tongue out and lick his mother’s ass wherever she directed him, gathering her pheromones and savouring them for his next meal. Nothing beat his mother’s ass, feet, or breasts as a starter, main course, or dessert.

‘How do I look, Shawny?’ said Anastasia, striking a pose near the office door with her hands on hips and her waist facing away. She placed her hands behind her head and bunched up her hair with both hands, her face taking on such a seductive, erotic look that Shawn almost creamed his pants instantly. His mother was no doubt the hottest supermodel he’d ever seen.

‘Good enough to eat, mommy,’ he said in a slightly shamed whisper, wishing they were in private.

Anastasia winked at him, turning around and giving her ass a final wiggle as she walked into the office. The door closed behind her.

***************

‘… and so I expect the feminist squad to be online at all times! Why do I employ you?’

‘To ensure men are shamed and cowed down?’

‘That’s right, make sure they’re always with their heads bowed and ready to acknowledge their crimes of being male when any superior, morally uprighteous, and perfect female who does abortions and initiates no-fault divorce whenever she believes the time is right! Is t — oh!’

The last exclamation was because Anastasia had flung the door open and entered.

‘Oh, hello, Principal Assfit,’ she said.

‘Principal Asstight!’

‘I’m sorry, Principal Tightass. Although I believe there’s no tightness in it with no squats and lots of bonbons.’

‘Every body is beautiful in —’

Anastasia sat down, crossing her legs with one over the other and her hands steepled, her gaze sexy yet dangerous. ‘Please don’t talk about beauty until you know what it is, Principal Asshole.’

The principal was silent. No one had challenged her views or interrupted her as they should, and this steamroller of a woman was doing both. Apart from her sexiness, there was a dangerous aura around her, the one which said that if you messed with her you should bury yourself six feet under before she did it for you, and she also was capable of getting things done. Unlike herself, who had spent her life checking the number of calories in whatever she picked up before eating all of it, can and wrappers and all. The mispronunciation of her name to an insult didn't even register in the face of those two facts.

‘I have a very serious issue with your son, you see.’

‘Oh? And what would that be?’

‘He called a girl ugly.’

‘Is that right? Let me see a picture.’

The principal rummaged through her drawers for five minutes before finally getting the photo out from her cluttered desk, hidden under a pile of biscuit wrappers.

Anastasia took it and looked at it for a while. ‘My son is rather observant. He’s right.’

The principal wouldn't have seen that coming in a hundred years.

‘Excuse me?’

‘I said he’s right. He should've chosen a better school and a better girl. This school is stifling his natural desires and talents.’

‘I assure you, Ms Anastasia, our students are held to the highest standards are are regularly trained in combating the patriarchy. We teach them to demand help from the nearest man whenever we’re in trouble because we deserve better treatment, and then call them pigs and dogs when we don't need them to repair our sinks.

Anastasia took a deep breath. This principal and her fucked up morals, along with her logic, would kill everyone.

‘Miss Assface —’

‘Miss Asstight!’

'Miss Assright, my son has normal desires and behaviour. Feeding him oestrogen is not going to help you or me.’

‘Of course it will! I told you how peaceful the world will be —’

Anastasia Googled a search result on her iPhone and shoved it in the principal’s face. ‘Here’s something which shows violence by proxy, the effects of social rejection on people, and violent school girl fights. Does that open up your ass a little?’

‘I told you, Ms Anastasia, facts are oppression!’

Anastasia had nearly reached the end of her rope. She pulled out the school rulebook, a tiny pocket sized book which contained the school’s feminist code. It was mostly about a different punishment every male had to carry out in the school every day. Sometimes it was running, sometimes massages, sometimes holding up a fork and clawing an imaginary person’s eyes out when the girls went swimming in size 25 swuimsuits. To be fair, the boys would’ve preferred that to looking.

‘I could point out some discrepancies. Enough to take down the school. You've written here that everyone should have a right to free speech.’

Asstight nodded. 

‘The clause also includes a specification that no one should be excluded at all, no matter who they are.’

Asstight nodded again, then paled at the thought. She grabbed the book and started writing a clause which stated that no man was free and had any statutory rights in her school.

Just as she added the last full stop to the clause, Anastasia grabbed it and tore it down the middle. She tossed the two halves in different directions.

‘I won't stand for this, Miss Assfit,’ she said coldly. ‘You can’t change the rules for every person you meet when you think it’ll suit you. And that clause was added by the Board of Education, it’s not meant to be changed at all.’

The principal swallowed and nodded. She forgot to mention the mangling of her name this time, since Anastasia was glowering down at her with enough intensity to scorch her instantly if her eyes had lasers. This woman would probably tear her down the middle like she had the book.

‘And if you get Shawn in trouble for some frivolous reason or change rules to land him in controversy, I’ll be suing the school for damages,' she finished. 

Asstight gulped as Anastasia stared her down. She really didn't know what to do in this case. She decided to swallow her pride and capitulate to whatever this gorgeous bitch wanted. She admitted Anastasia was better-looking than anyone else in the school, but she was still a bitch for daring to keep herself in shape. No woman had an obligation to look good for men, since women of all sizes were hot. It was men who had to grow six packs for every occasion to make their women look good as a trophy man.

Anastasia grabbed a bonbon off the desk, biting into it. ‘Also, don't even think of getting back at me for this through Shawn.’ She slammed a roll of paper on the desk and turned around, walking out with her ass wiggling all the way.

Asstight picked up the piece of paper gingerly as if it was a bomb and opened it, smoothing it out flat to read it. She fainted instantly.

The paper was an official declaration letting anyone criticise or debate about feminism without having to take whatever a feminist said as the gospel truth. Her heart was already overloaded with clogged arteries, and she couldn’t take this mockery of her beloved feminist cult. She would probably wake up and try to reverse this law and then pass another one which allowed castration and decimation of anyone who criticised feminists. 

She was definitely out of it for now.

*******************

Anastasia walked out of the office and saw Shawn pacing up and down in the corridor, a worried look on his face.

She waited until he was walking away from her, then sneaked up on him and grabbed him from behind. He leaped a foot in the air before she cuddled him close to her soft breasts.

‘It’s okay, Shawn,’ she whispered, licking the inside of his ear. Her face pressed against his neck, biting it gently to suck on his skin. ‘I dealt with that fat bitch, and she won't bother you again. I promise.’

She carried her son towards the gate, giving the fat girls passing them in the corridors withering glances. Her son was far too good for them, totally out of their league. She didn't see why they should look at him, and if he was thinking of making out with these SSBBWs, she would drag him home and smother him with her fat ass for days before he realised that a curvy, mature woman’s ass and pussy were the places to be under for the rest of his life. A cute young boy like him was born to serve a MILF's ass, not get smothered to death under the rolls of fat which formed a feminist’s hairy, pungent booty, if you could call those enormous cake slices an ass. More like a blow-up doll stuffed with lard.

‘Let’s go to a fetish boutique, son,’ she whispered, bundling him in her Lexus and getting into the driver’s seat. She strapped him into the car with the seatbelt. ‘Mommy has some needs only you can fulfil. I think I need my delicious ass worshipped today. Are you up for it?’

Shawn couldn’t respond, because his mother was fondling his cock through his jeans with one hand as the other started the ignition of the car. She revved the engine and rode off in the direction of the boutique, smiling at her son and winking at him as she squeezed his hardness. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, she used the other to skilfully pull down his zipper and unbutton his jeans. She pulled them apart to let his cock flop out, half hard already from her teasing.

Shawn swallowed. ‘Mommy? What are you —’

She silenced him by squeezing his cock and winking again. ‘Shhhhh, dear. Mommy wants to see how hard your cock is for her. This is to make sure that cunt will never enter your thoughts again. Your principal doesn't deserve any space in your mind, she’s too big to fit anyway.’

Anastasia turned a corner, her hand gently stroking Shawn’s cock up and down. She looked left and right to see that no one was watching, then sped up on the freeway, jerking her son more vigorously than the gentle strokes she used earlier. She slowed down as she sensed him close to cumming. She stopped at a red light, smiling as she watched him push his hips up. She gave his cock two quick pumps to test his limits, giggling when he whimpered and tried to fuck the air further.

‘Please, Mommy,’ he whispered. ‘I need to cum.’

She released the steering wheel, leaning down to kiss the tip of his cock. Her tongue stroked his base, moving up the shaft and wrapping around the glans. She gave his cock a couple of quick sucks, allowing her lips to withdraw from his head with a soft, sloppy kiss. The smacking sound resounded through the car as her lips left his shaft. ‘Not yet, dear. Mommy wants you to hump her ass covered in sexy leather and then stain it with cum. And don't ever think of those fat bitches in your school or the liberally retarded turd who's your principal. You don't let them occupy your mind, do you? Only mommy should be there, though I suppose my tits and ass are so fat only one of them would fit there.’

‘No, mommy,’ said Shawn, groaning as her hand found his cock again. ‘I don’t think of or want those fat twats, I only want your huge, sexy booty in my face or being squished against your titties. I can't think of a better fate.’

His mother gave him a devilish grin, beginning to jerk his cock again as the signal turned green. She fondled and caressed it as they drove along the freeway again before stopping at another red light. She cooed as she saw her son desperately trying to fuck her hand which was now still on his cock, holding it around the middle. To Shawn’s frustration, she simply kept her hand on his cock and didn't move it at all while they were driving to the boutique. The GPS put it at a couple of kilometres from the signal, so poor Shawn had to struggle to fuck her hand as it remained on his cock for the last part of the journey.

By the time they pulled into the mall parking lot, Shawn’s cock was dribbling precum all over his jeans, his face twisted in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to have his mother jerk him off with her soft hands, enhanced with lube, so hard that he showered her and the room with spunk. It was clearly not forthcoming.

His mother killed the engine and looked at him sympathetically as he struggled to hump her fist closed around his cock. She cooed to him again, caressing his face as he gave her a pleading look, his face a mass of frustration. She leaned down and brought her face close to his cock, staring at it. Shawn hoped she would open her mouth and swallow his aching, needy cock, but she simply brought her lips towards his dripping tip and gave it a soft, tender, loving kiss. His cock cried out for the release which didn't come.

‘Awwwww, is my baby boy desperate to cum?’ she asked, giving his cock another kiss right on the middle of his shaft. ‘Do you want me to give you a nice buttjob and blow your hot load in the air so it covers my leather-clad ass, baby?’

‘Yes, mommy, please,’ groaned Shawn, now humping the air without any concern for how strange it looked. ‘I can't take this teasing anymore, you’re too sexy to look at and I want to jump you right now. My balls are aching so much, mommy, please let your baby boy cum. I’m your baby boy, I love being under your spell, and I want to cum just for you and only you. Please, Mommy. I promise I won't think about those fat cunts anymore.’

Anastasia blinked a tear or two from her eye, then leaned down to cover his cock head with a big kiss. She took it into her mouth, giving it a few strong sucks. Shawn cried out in pleasure. His cock was throbbing and huge, ready to blow streams of cum everywhere at the slightest provocation.

‘Okay, baby,’ she said, exiting the car and turning to the boutique’s sign. ‘Follow Mommy to the changing room so you can hump my leather ass.’

Shawn whimpered as his mother began walking to the boutique, her leather-clad ass swaying hypnotically. It was so huge and perfect, like his boner sticking straight up. He would’ve dropped to his knees to kiss and lick it all over if this wasn't a public place. He stuffed his cock back in his jeans, zipped and buttoned himself up, and followed his mother to the humping destination.

It was quite awkward getting there. There weren’t many people, but Shawn was carrying a sizeable boner from the parking lot to the boutique. He saw some people coming from the right and hurried up, placing his hands in front of him so hopefully no one would see the huge bulge in his jeans. He thought some of the women who were coming towards them might have seen the protrusion emerging from there anyway, but maybe they hadn't really seen anything. If they had, he prayed they weren't feminists too.

His mother reached the counter, Shawn following behind. He covered his boner at all times to make sure the shop assistant didn't see it either. She was a sexy blonde in a knee-length skirt and black blouse, and he decided he’d been laughed at enough in school.

‘I’d like some leather pants to try on, please,’ said his mother, her arms resting on the counter.

The shop assistant turned around and took down five or six leather pants from the shelves, sorting through them. One was pink and shiny, one black and gleaming, a third was brown and soft, and other varieties were also in the pile. Shawn licked his dry lips at the thought of his mother trying out the whole set of sexy leather pants. It would be something his cock would beg to have eyes to see.

‘Will these do?' asked the assistant.

‘For a start, yes,' responded Anastasia, taking the pants and walking to the changing rooms already pointed out by the assistant. Shawn stood there and stared longingly at her large bubble butt as she walked there, wiggling her ass to both sides. He was so horny and out of his mind now he might have grabbed his mother's ass and made out with it in front of the assistant and her friend behind the other counter, then perhaps invited them to drop their skirts so he could tongue their assholes too. Nothing would be off-limits this time … if he could be that bold at this point. He felt his cock stretching his underwear, staining it a little.

Anastasia beckoned Shawn towards the room. He hurried towards it, trying to hide his embarrassing boner from the assistant, although he was quite sure she had noticed it already. He could hear her giggling softly as he scampered to the fitting room, his face redder than a beetroot.

‘Come in, darling,’ whispered Anastasia, pulling her son inside and closing the door. ‘I trust you don't mind being in here with mommy, do you?’

‘N-no,’ gasped Shawn, looking up at his mother hopefully.

‘Take down your jeans and briefs, dear,’ said his mother, turning around with her enormous ass in his face.

Shawn pulled his zipper down and let his jeans fall around his ankles. His briefs followed next, hitting the hem of his jeans with a barely audible thump. What followed next was a sight no one could've prepared him for. 

Anastasia started pulling her tight leather pants over her huge, gravity-defying ass. She pulled one side down over her large right buttock, then wiggled and pulled until her whole ass stuck out over the hem of the pants. She began pulling it down her legs, bending over to let her ass stick out ever so close to her son’s face. She was only wearing a small, blue thong, her delicious buttocks bared for everyone to see. He gulped and stared at it as his cock swelled to a painfully stiff erection. Her pants came down to her ankles and she stepped out of them. She chose the shiny pink, glittering leather pants and put her feet inside them. She tugged them up her legs until her ass prevented them from going further. She started to pull it over her ass, looking around at her son with a sly wink.

‘Ohhhh, baby, mommy’s ass is too big for this leather to hold in,’ she said suggestively. ‘Could my darling son kiss his mother’s ass cheeks and help pull them up her hips? I would love that.’

Unhesitatingly, Shawn bent down to plant a loving kiss on both his mother’s bare buttocks before helping her tug her pants over her massive ass. Both of them pulled, tugged and heaved until the pants covered half of her buttocks, then pulled the hem repeatedly until the pants slid over that fat ass up to her hips. Anastasia’s big ass was now covered with pink leather, which was so tight the mouthwatering shape of those buttocks was clearly visible to anyone who saw her walking or bending over. Shawn’s cock twitched as he saw his mother’s ass jiggling in front of him.

‘I think my little boy needs a longer taste of my ass, doesn't he?' said Anastasia sensually, bending down at the waist to push her ass out further. She used both hands to slap her ass alternately, looking over both her shoulders at him after each one. ‘Go on, my little boy. Use those lips and tongue to give my ass some loving the way only you can. Worship my leather booty like a good boy.’

Shawn was already kneeling from pulling her pants over her ass, so it was easy for him to lean forwards and peck the pink leather covering her buttocks. It felt sexy as fuck, and his hard cock told him to take whatever liberties he could with his mother’s butt. He let out a loud moan and plunged his face between her ass cheeks. He sniffed the leather from her taint to the top of her ass crack, placing a few kisses on the cheeks and middle covering that expensive leather. He licked the glittering material, wishing her ass was bare or in a thong only so he could taste the sweat from her divine ass. He buried his nose and face in different parts of her butt, sniffing and kissing wherever he could, his mind a haze of lust. He began pushing his face into her ass and shaking it around as if he wanted it buried inside, his hips pumping away at the air as he dreamed of fucking his mother’s tight asshole one day. He prayed it wasn't too far.

Anastasia enjoyed the feeling of Shawn’s face stuck in her ass. She never wanted it to get out of there at all. She itched to sit on his face and have him lick her ass, make out with her asshole and get his tongue inside it to rim her properly, sucking on her wrinkled pucker. She wished the changing room was bigger so she could've given him a good facesitting right away and trained him to lick ass like a pro. That would have to wait for home, though. She placed her hands on her knees and started twerking, her fat ass shaking like jelly on her son’s face.

‘That’s it, baby, love my ass,’ she whispered, jiggling her booty. ‘Stand up and dry hump my leather ass before you cover it with your hot, white semen. Fuck my buns and glaze them, darling. I want to feel your hard cock between my buttocks now, so don't disappoint me.’

Shawn stood up and pressed his cock into her cleft. Her ass cheeks gripped him through the tight leather, enclosing his cock the way he liked it. He had been aching for release for a few hours now, and he couldn’t wait to cover his mother’s buttocks with his white cum. She didn't stop twerking all over his cock, so his throbbing shaft kept hitting different parts of her ass. He was dry humping her left and right buttocks at certain moments as well before getting it in her crack again.

‘Are you close, Shawny?’ whispered Anastasia, now bending over further and shaking her huge ass up and down with longer movements than normal.

‘Y-yes!’ gasped Shawn, struggling not to cum before his mother told him to.

‘Are you ready to condition my expensive leather with your warm cum, darling?’

‘I can't wait, mommy,’ panted Shawn, placing his hands on her hips and humping her ass crack faster. ‘Please let me cover your leather with my hot seed!’

‘Promise to give me a nice big load all over my ass, Shawny darling?’ said Anastasia, reaching around to grab his cock and give it three long, nice strokes.

‘YES, mommy, please!’ said Shawn, fucking her buttocks faster with sweat dripping off his brow. ‘My balls are bursting with cum, you've teased me so much, and I'm so hard for you I could cum buckets all over your hot, tasty leather ass before going for another hundred rounds! I want to cum all over your tight ass, mommy!’

‘Then what are you waiting for? Cum for Mommy! Blow your hot load all over Mommy’s plump, leather-covered ass! Push your cock between my tight buttocks and let that whiteness cover my ass cheeks, honey! Hump my ass as hard as you can with your cock and feel your hardness explode all over me! Cum for your Mommy! Cum hard and don’t hold back!’

The dirty, sensual talk from his mother was too much for Shawn to handle. He thrust as hard as possible between those full buttocks, moaning as if in pain. He held her slim waist as he pounded away between her ass cheeks, fucking his mother’s butt crack like a pussy. To be honest, any part of his mother felt as soft and pliable as a pussy. He thrust away at her while slapping her ass randomly, before he let out a cry of pleasure. Thick, white ropes of cum shot out of his cumslit, painting his mother’s ass with strands of spunk. He pushed his cock further between her buns, letting them close around his shaft. Her huge ass cheeks nearly hid his whole cock from view, allowing his base and the tip to peek out. She kept twerking on his ass while he pumped away and ejaculated all the boiling cum in his balls over the pink leather covering his mother’s butt. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head with the pleasure. Nothing could beat the experience of having latex or leather on his mother’s ass and her jerking him off with those muscular buns. He wanted to have more of this, even if he had to beg her to do it while kissing her shiny latex heels or licking them all over.

As Shawn finished pumping his cock all over his mother’s glazed buns, he slowed down and then stopped, panting as if he had run miles. He removed his cock from between those soft ass cheeks and leaned on his mother’s back, trying to catch his breath and recover. However, as he stood upright and prepared to leave the room, his mother turned around and caught him around the waist. She kneeled in front of him and shoved his cock in her mouth. Stuffing her cheeks and face full of his knob, she slobbered and polished it with her tongue and lips until he felt it rising again, although it hurt a little. He looked at his mother in surprise.

‘M-mommy?’ he asked. ‘I just came all over your sexy ass with the biggest load I could produce. I don't think I can go for a while, please let me rest.’

His mother held up the rest of the leather pants, her eyes gleaming with lust. She popped her mouth off his cock and shook them in his face.

‘No, Shawny darling, I don't think so,’ she said, placing a lingering kiss on the tip of his cock. ‘Mommy has several other pairs of pants she wants you to condition with your cum. You won't be getting any breaks until you’ve glazed the ass of these pants white. Don't worry, I'll buying all of them to ensure the memories remain and they don’t smell semen on these. Now get to work producing and storing more cum in your cute little balls, darling.’

She cupped his balls lightly, squeezing them gently as she lowered her mouth to his cock and pushed it back in. She deepthroated him expertly, using her hand to move up and down his base to keep him hard.

Poor Shawn whimpered and begged his mother to stop torturing him post-orgasm non-verbally, his eyes begging for mercy. It wasn't forthcoming. His mother was quite serious about having the seat of all her pants painted in her favourite food, her son’s cum.

He closed his eyes as she coaxed him back to full erection in her mouth, his cock aching slightly at the stimulation so soon after cumming. This was going to be one long changing session.


	3. Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn just can't resist the smell of his mother's ass, so she gives it to him covered in a latex wrapping paper. She knows he will love it to bits.

_Fetishes: latex, ass worship, femdom, malesub, D/s, ass licking, rubber, high heel worship, JOI, gentle femdom, GFD, ass sniffing_

 

_Tags: Black Cat, Shawn, Anastasia, mommy, incest, mother-son incest, mother, son_

 

Shawn collapsed back in his bed after he was done spanking his monkey for the third time in a row. He sighed and ran a palm over his face, the memory of licking his mother’s boots on the first day she caught him staring at her in the bedroom wearing latex, and then the time she stroked his cock in the car. And the pièce de résistance — her teasing him with those snugly fitting leather outfits in that boutique’s changing room had broken him completely. He was willing to be his mother’s latex-sniffing little boy, as well as a confirmed leather ass kisser. He looked around the room and found his phone. Picking it up, he entered his passcode and began to look through the pictures of his mother he had saved there from a little photoshoot he had persuaded her to take after they retuned from the fetish boutique with several lather pants slathered in his creamy cum.

He looked down at his hardening cock again. It wouldn't do. He just couldn’t stop giving himself rug burn all the time now. He had to let his pants down discreetly under the covers and grip his hardness under them, the jerking movement quite obvious even to someone who wasn't paying attention to his nethers. And it took around six or seven releases for him to relax and feel sleepy — but he still had more erotic thoughts of his mother before he drifted off.

He sighed and pulled his pants and underwear down, tossing them to the foot of the bed. He reached for a bottle of lotion near his bed on a bedside table, upturning it to pour out a generous amount of lotion on his palm. He sniffed it cautiously. It smelled like cocoa and vanilla, which were the ingredients used. None of it compared to his mother’s big, beautiful round ass, though. It's musky, sexy scent which was always present when she wore that latex outfit he just couldn't resist licking all over was the best kind of pheromones he needed to produce that huge load he splattered over his mother’s leather pants that day. He hoped his mother would come in and let him cum that way, his face buried deep into her latex-clad butt while he jerked himself off and pumped his hips towards his fist. 

An even better wet dream was if she did that to him; it would be the ultimate jerk off heaven. Her soft hand stroking his cock up and down as he moaned, begged for more, and thrust his hips against her palm while she helped him release his tension all over her shiny rubber ass … the thought made him start to move his hips up and down, dreaming that his mother was right next to him, whispering naughty things in his ear as her hand pumped his cock up and down.

He slipped his hands under the covers and placed it on his cock. He moaned as quietly as possible when he felt his hardened member poking against the soft fabric of his duvet. He gripped his cock, letting his fist slide around it to cover his whole length with the lotion. He used his fingers to spread it all over himself. He bent his fingers so they were touching each other, as if gripping a pencil with his wrist bent downwards at a rather awkward angle. He allowed his fingertips to open up a little as he stroked the soft skin covering his member in the middle. An electric jolt passed through him when he rubbed the ring around his dick where it was cut. 

He moved his fingers up to his glans and caressed it gently too. His hips instinctively thrust upwards towards his hand. He whimpered softly. He really wanted to fuck something or have his face buried in his mommy’s cleavage, ass cheeks, or pussy. If she was letting him dry hump her ass cleft, titties, or thrusting it against her wet, juicy pussy on the outside before he made a little ‘slip’ and accidentally shoved his hard, throbbing meat right up inside his mother’s dripping cunt, making them both cry out in shock and pleasure … if only. The little dream of his kept him so hard and painfully erect, he wanted to wrap his duvet around his member and thrust against the softness just to feel better. Besides, it might even numb the feeling a little so he didn't cum too early. He wanted this moment to last.

He flipped through the pictures on his phone in the ‘Mommy Visits Fetish Boutique’ folder, slowly pumping his hips upwards and letting his cock slide through the ring he made with his fingers and thumb to look like a pussy. His mother was bending over and showing him her enormous ass cheeks through a set of pink leather pants with ‘Kiss me for good luck’ written across her booty. His cock throbbed. He flipped to the next one. His mother was standing up with her back towards him, wearing black leather pants with criss-cross side-ties going down her legs. Some of her thighs and calves were exposed from it. She was pointing to her leather-clad ass with an index finger, as if to say, ‘Come here and kiss my ass good morning, little boy!’ He groaned in frustration, wishing he actually got to do that in the changing room. His hand moved up and down his cock faster.

He flipped to the next picture. His mother was now bending over to show that fat ass bulging out in a pair of shiny black leather pants, this time with ‘Kiss me if you love me’ scrawled across both ass cheeks. He jerked even harder, thinking of pressing his lips all over his mommy’s lovely booty as he begged for permission to tug her pants down and access her bare ass. Next. His mother still bent over, pulling the right side of her pants down to reveal her bare right ass cheek, a little red thong splitting her ass down the middle. The thread of the thong which went into a woman’s ass crack had disappeared between her huge hiney, barely visible over her protruding curves. He started fucking his fist in desperation, wishing his mother was right there so he could press his warm lips against her sweaty butt as she pulled her pants down like that.

He flipped to the next one. His mother was now bent over almost double, the leather pants down to her knees and showing her entire juicy ass in all its glory. Even the backs of her creamy white thighs were prominent in the picture. He flipped to the next picture. She had let her pants slide down to her ankles. The whole shot was of her grabbing her own ass and pulling the cheeks apart, letting everyone see between them. Her ass crack was on display, the thread of the thong barely covering her gleaming white butthole. She had bleached the entire skin of her crack and hole to make it look clean as a whistle. His hand kept up the quick up-and-down motions on his cock, now very close to blowing his load. 

He swiped left. The next picture showed his mother with the thong down to her knees too. Her entire ass crack and hole was visible. She appeared to be tapping her asshole as if commanding her slaves to kiss it, make out with it for as long as she wanted. He pumped away at his cock, ready to spray semen all over the covers and sheets. He swiped left again. His mother was pushing her index finger into her asshole while bent over up to the second knuckle. He moaned and pushed his cock tip against the sheets, ready to erupt. He wished he had taken some video footage of Mommy finger-fucking her asshole, but it was all clearly replaying in his head. His mother with her ass out towards his adoring eyes, her finger shoved inside her starfish to the knuckle, moving a second finger towards her hole to push it in, his eyes wide and unable to move from her lovely ass, wishing he could help her with his tongue, and about to lean closer to sniff her butt and hope that she would take out her finger covered in the scent of her ass, ass juices, and sweat to push into his mouth so she could suck it clean …

Shawn rubbed and pumped his meat for all he was worth now. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He moved his ass higher, ready to erupt all over that soft fabric …

‘Honey?’ said a voice from outside his door. ‘Are you awake?’

Shawn’s hand flew off his cock in a panic. Shit! Shit, shit, shit! He tossed his phone under his pillow, dropped down on the bed and pretended to be half-asleep. He tucked the covers around him a little more firmly, turning to one side. He winced as his aching cock and balls protested at the volume of accumulated semen he was holding back. He let out a slight whimper of pain as his blue balls gave him some shooting pains through his lower half, insisting that he let out all of his warm semen. He held it back with great difficulty as his door opened.

Anastasia looked through a crack in the door. ‘Are you awake, sweetie?’

Shawn pretended to have just woken up, taking care not to let his semi-erection show through the covers. ‘I was half-asleep, mommy. What happened?’

Anastasia walked in and flicked the lights on. Shawn’s eyes widened, and he swallowed hard, wishing to goodness his mother wouldn't tease him like this.

She was completely topless, wearing nothing on her upper body. Her large breasts swung free, bouncing around like huge beach balls. Her lower half was only covered with shiny latex leggings, making Shawn’s aching member pulse with longing. She walked inside, her hips and ass swaying hypnotically. Shawn’s eyes followed her legs with every step, wishing he was behind her to see how the latex moulded itself to her big ass.

‘Sweetie, mommy couldn't sleep at all,’ said Anastasia, sitting down next to him. ‘I kept thinking of you behind me as I lay with my ass jutting out over the side of the bed. You would be on the floor, licking and kissing my asshole so I could fall asleep with a soothing tongue on my behind. Do you think you could play with mommy again so we both can rest? I know you must be tired, but …’

She stopped talking and gasped, looking down at the covers. Shawn followed her gaze and was horrified to see that his erection had popped up again, making itself visible even under the covers. He had a huge tent popping through the duvet, probably from his mother talking dirty about worshipping her ass before sleeping.

‘Oh my God,’ he gasped. ‘I’m sorry, mommy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that to happen, I just …’

He was cut off when Anastasia reached under the duvet and grabbed his cock in one smooth motion. She started pumping him up and down. His cock rose again, his throbbing stiffness touching the covers. His balls filled up with cum again, preparing for his imminent release.

‘So … were you thinking about me too, honey?’ whispered Anastasia. ‘Did you dream of mommy teasing you with her body again?’

Shawn hesitated. He didn't know if she would punish him or praise him for being naughty and jerking off without her permission. Anastasia took matters into her own hands.

‘It’s okay, sweetie,’ she whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Her soft breasts brushed against his face as she lay down next to him. He opened his mouth to take her nipples in them and suck them gently while she masturbated him, but they were now above his head. He stretched his neck towards them, his expression pleading and desperate. 

Her hand beat out a steady rhythm on his hard cock. ‘You can tell mommy everything, I'm not angry. But next time you're horny and need release, you must come to mommy and ask her to help you. I won't tie you up or deny you orgasms, or put you in chastity, but you must have all your releases in front of my loving eyes. I want you to associate your orgasms and pleasure with me and me only, so that you don't fall for those stupid bimbos or fat sluts at your school. I want Mommy to be the first thing you think of, last person you dream of, and someone who comes up in your mind while watching porn in place of Alexis Texas, Macy Cartel, Alexis Grace, Sadie Holmes, Tori Black, Remi LaCroix, or Riley Reid, or even all of them put together.’

Shawn moaned and tried to suck his mother’s nipples again, thrusting his hips at her. His glans brushed against the latex covering her pussy as her soft palm enveloped his cock, teasing the sensitive underside. He pushed his face into her toned stomach, desperate for any kind of contact with her soft skin. He started kissing her stomach, leaving a few licks over it and moaning continuously as he tried to taste her. He moved his naked body over to hers, wishing she was naked too. He really wanted to fuck her hard or let her ride him. At a minimum, he wanted his cock to be touching somewhere between her legs. Whether it was her gorgeous ass, glistening pussy, or some intercrural sex between her legs, anything would do for him right now.

‘No, mommy,’ he gasped, ‘I won't think of or touch any porn star, even Alison Tyler, Nicole Aniston, Nina Hartley (and other GILFs), Jenna Jameson, Sunny Leone, or Samantha Saint. You’re the only porn starlet and babe I want to serve forever, please use me and own me.’

‘Good boy,’ she whispered in his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe. She kissed the sensitive mound of flesh hanging near his jawline, then took it between her teeth to nibble it gently. Shawn felt a few chills dancing down his spine as she did. ‘Do you promise to tribute all of your cum to me, and me only?’

‘Yes, mommy,’ groaned Shawn, now starting to hump her leggings with his cock pressing between her thighs.

‘Do you agree never to moan Ashley Sinclair’s name while you jerk off in your sleep, ever again?’ she murmured, licking his ear.

‘No, Mommy,’ gasped Shawn, panting as he tried fucking his mother’s legs harder.

‘Do you promise to be a good boy and worship your mother’s body every day, as you promised me earlier?’ Her mouth started kissing down his neck towards the nape and licking his spine.

‘Yes, Mommy, please,’ gasped Shawn, his hips moving like a metronome against his mother’s thighs. The slap-slap-slap sounds they made were music to his ears. He couldn't wait to stain her leggings with several loads of his thick, warm cum.

‘All right, Shawny,’ whispered his mother, grabbing his ass and pulling him close to her. She shoved her nipples in his mouth. ‘Suck on these as hard as you can, baby, and cum for me. Cum for mommy's leggings. Press your cock into my thighs and fuck them hard, stain them white for me.’

Her teasing words and the way she was massaging his ass drove Shawn over the edge. The sensation of her soft nipples which felt harder than iron in his mouth was also a huge motivation. Her body was soft, sensual, and made for a good hard fuck. Even though Shawn wasn't privy to that side of her yet, he found it easy enough to get off from her soft breasts, warm rubber pants and the way her legs touched his cock through the rubber. He cried out in pleasure, his cock erupting with thick, hot seed all over the bed and her latex pants. Several ropes of warm cum came out of his tip in huge spurts, giving the bed a characteristic smell of sex. He kept thrusting without any intention of stopping, his lust fuelled by his mother’s warm body against his own. More cum burst out of his cock, the squeaking sounds of rubber and skin meeting filling the room. His mother leaned down and kissed him hard, her tongue thrusting into his mouth blindly. He kissed back desperately, wanting to explore the entirety of her mouth and body with his own. His thrusts slowed down enough to start covering her thighs and the back of her pants with cumstains. She withdrew from him abruptly, much to his chagrin, and stood up to walk out. 

‘M-mommy?’ he asked, his eyes closing as he felt weariness overcome his momentary impetus of full balls. ‘Where are you going? Please cuddle me to sleep, I just feel so lonely tonight and I need you with me. That leg hump was enough to show how much we love each other, I just —’

‘Shhhhh, darling,’ she whispered, placing a finger over his mouth. ‘I'm not going anywhere, I just had to get dressed for tomorrow’s occasion which I remembered I had a good costume for. It'll be a special day for you, my darling boy. Go to sleep, and rest well, because you’ll be drained even more tomorrow. I'll be back soon.’

She turned around and walked away, her huge ass swaying in her leather pants. Shawn stared after her, giving a few sniffs. He didn't want her warm body to be away from his for even a moment, but he trusted her if she said she would be back when she had his treat for the next day ready. Mommy wouldn't lie to him or leave him disappointed, even if she had to go elsewhere for a while. He trusted her very much, but he wished these things didn't have to be so unexpected. He drifted off to sleep, his body weary and worn out from all the activities they’d performed. He was determined to wait until Mommy came back with her surprise and cuddled him to sleep, but his brain was even more adamant in making his eyes close before he saw the sexy sight of his topless mother coming back in with those wide hips shimmying and her tits bouncing. Maybe she’d even turn around and slap her own ass to tease him. He would find that out in the morning, with a bit of luck.

********************

Shawn woke up slowly, his eyelids heavy and weighed down with weariness. He looked up to see darkness over him. That was odd, surely it was morning. He couldn't tell for sure because he couldn't see anything beyond whatever black was over him. He reached for his phone and pressed the home button. His screen lit up. It said 8:03 am. How come he couldn’t —

‘Good morning, Shawny,’ whispered a familiar, sexy voice above him.

Shawn was speechless. He looked around the ass he could now see hovering above him and saw the grinning face of his mother. 

‘Here you go, Shawny,’ she whispered. ‘Look at your Mommy’s huge, rubbery ass. Don't you just long for it to be rubbed on your face all night, baby?’

Shawn opened his mouth to tell his mommy how sexy and boner-inducing her ass was, but he couldn't say a word. Her ass was floating over his adoring eyes. He wanted his mouth and lips to be all over it, kissing it all over like a lover. Her ass was his lover in a way, along with those sexy boots she wore all the time. He gaped at her ass swaying over his face, his cock rising already. Damn morning wood.

‘M-mommy?' he said. ‘This outfit is a little too sexy for me … what did you get?’

His mother giggled and stood up. She revealed herself fully to him — or so it seemed, since she was wearing a latex catsuit with the front having an open V-neck right down to her stomach. Her cute little navel was peeking out from the corner of the V. The outfit had fur on the legs and décolletage. Its shiny black colour and shape was a dead giveaway — she had acquired the costume for the Black Cat to seduce her son on the morning of his comic convention. Or that was what he thought was today, but his mind was too hazy to recall it since that sexy butt was in his sights.

‘You like that, Shawny?’ she asked, shimmying her shoulders and hips so her heavy breasts shook like huge bowls of jelly. She turned around and posed for him, pushing her left hip out and leaning to the right. 

‘What do you think?’ she asked him, bending over and sticking her ass in his face. ‘Is your little cock hard for Mommy already? Do you want to get close up to me and kiss this fine ass the way you have all these days? You can have this to yourself all day if you want, because your dad has already left for a road trip.’

 

Shawn’s cock was about to explode out of his pants and cover the walls with his hot cream on hearing her words. He staggered forwards like a drunk teenager, placing both hands on her ass and leaning over. He kissed her left bum cheek once, and then the right. He stood back up as if awaiting instructions.

‘Good boy,’ said Anastasia, patting him on the head. ‘Now get on the bed and lie down. Mommy wants you to sniff her ass while I tell you how I want you to jerk off.’

Shawn was on the bed faster than you could blink. He lay down, pulled his pants down to his ankles and tossed them over the edge. He stuck his hands inside his briefs and started pulling them down a little slower. His cock popped out, already hard and waiting for her. He moved the waistband around under his dick, using it to rub the sensitive spot under his cock. He took his hands away from it and started rubbing his cock up and down, batting it between his hands, and even gave it a few firm strokes right in front of his mother’s eyes. She followed every movement of his cock, fascinated by how hard he was and how she could control it just by wearing some shiny material. She snapped back to reality after seeing him spitting on his hands and using it to lube up his meat.

‘Bad Shawny,’ she whispered, rubbing her pussy through the rubber unconsciously. ‘You were supposed to wait for my instructions in jerking off, now I’ll have to punish you by prolonging your orgasm. Do you think your little cock and swollen little balls will have enough cum for me anyway.’

Shawn blinked as he took his hands off his dick and started to rub his palm over the tip, gathering some precum over it. He rubbed it across the ring on his cock where it had been cut. ‘Um, it’s not that little, mommy. I’m sure I could cover your face in cum if you wanted me to.’

‘Oh, you dirty little boy,’ said Anastasia, walking forwards to stand next to him. She grabbed his cock, moving her hand along its length in full, firm strokes. He whimpered as it stood up taller and more erect than he could get it, aching for release. She leaned down and placed a single kiss on the tip. ‘Do you like that? And you should be ashamed for how hard this is.’ She squeezed his cock, making him gasp. ‘It’s harder than it ever was when you were rubbing it. Let’s see what this does.’

She put her boots up on the bed and stood over him, looking down on her son while bent over. She smiled as she saw his cute face below her, looking up at her curvy, mature body with the fascination only a child could have for his mother. She twisted her hand around his cock with a couple more strokes before placing her ass over his face, bringing it lower until it touched his nose. He breathed in the sweat and scent of her rubber eagerly, letting out a moan. She laughed as she dropped her ass on him and started grinding herself on him.

‘Good boy,’ she said, taking his hand and placing it on his cock. ‘Stroke yourself nice and hard. Stroke for Mommy.’

Shawn grabbed his cock firmly, moving his fist up and down and stroking himself like she wanted. He gasped as his hips involuntarily thrust at her face while she stared down at him, nearly naked and jacking off for her. He felt the same perverse thrill he had experienced every time he used her panties to masturbate, or when she posed for him with her ass pushed out in tight spandex or a tiny thong showing her soft, naked butt. He moved his whole arm slowly, enjoying the light feel of his dexterous fingers on his cock as he brushed his tips on it. He gave a visible shudder of pleasure, his cock throbbing and at the ready.

‘That’s a good boy,’ said Anastasia, giving him a show as well by rubbing herself through the latex. She mauled her pussy firmly, struggling to get off as quickly as she could. It was like she had forgotten she was wearing clothes over her bald mound. ‘Stroke yourself nice and quick for Mommy. Give me a good show while you love yourself, honey.’

Shawn began stroking himself faster, hoping she would let him cum soon. He didn’t think he could hold back much longer with that ass over his face. He jerked his hips and pumped away for all he was worth.

‘Do you feel that perfect ass pressing down on your face, son?’ asked Anastasia, sitting down on him. Her huge ass covered his entire face, even going over his cheeks and nearly reaching his ears. ‘That’s what I like to see, my son’s cute face covered entirely by my perfect butt cheeks. Jerk yourself harder and faster for Mommy. Sniff my ass and kiss it through the leather.’

Shawn let out a muffled moan, his cock turning harder than diamonds as she gave him instructions on what to do. He breathed in, taking the sexy scent of the latex on his face. He kissed her ass through the rubber several times, wishing she would take mercy on him and pull them down so he could have the sweat on her ass rubbed and mashed all over his cheeks and nose. He could hardly wait for her to force his head between her ass and clean the droplets of sweat out of there for the rest of the day.

Anastasia abruptly stood up and pulled something out of her pocket. She dropped it on his chest and got off the bed, walking to the door. Shawn stared after her in consternation while her enormous butt swayed in front of him. 

‘Put that on and come into my bedroom, Shawny,’ said Anastasia, pausing in the doorway to bend over and smack her ass. She put her shoulders up, turned around and winked at him, making his meat throb, and placed her hands on her hips as she struck another pose in the doorway while moving her ass from side to side, ensuring his focus was on it. ‘I’m looking forward to this.’

Shawn stared down at the red-and-blue outfit on his chest, picking it up and taking a whiff. Wait … that was spandex. Did that mean he was, ironically enough, going to be trapped in the Black Cat’s web?

He took off his shirt and tossed it in the laundry, putting the spandex outfit on and checking himself in the mirror. It fit him very closely, making it slightly uncomfortable in the crotch area. His cock was constricted by the spandex, but he still had quite a huge bulge showing in the front. It fit his teenage body well though, highlighting his lean muscles. It would be enjoyable if he had to fight Black Cat for stealing or something, though that might have to wait.

He walked to his mother’s bedroom, looking inside the doorway. His heart stood still. She was waiting for him with her tongue out, moistening her soft lips while towering over his small frame. She held out her hand and pulled him closer, crushing him to her soft breasts as he looked up at her in awe. There was no way he could resist her charms. Anastasia leaned down to kiss him on the mouth, exploring him thoroughly with her tongue. She withdrew after a while, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed. She placed him down gently, swinging a leg over his face and pushing her latex butt in it again. She leaned down and took his cock in her hand, stroking it gently.

‘Do you like this latex ass in your face, Shawny?’ she said, moving it along his shaft and dipping her head to lick it.

‘Y-yes!’ moaned Shawn eagerly, wishing she would take it into her mouth and suck it like a lollipop. He reached up and gave her latex-clad ass a firm spank, making her giggle. She loved feeling any part of her son on her ass.

‘Then kiss it, darling.’ She twisted her hand backwards to point at the centre of her right ass cheek, tapping it with a long nail. ‘Kiss it right here. Does Spidey love ass so much he’s willing to forget about crime and get to work worshipping this huge, Goddess ass of mine?’

‘Y-Yes, mommy,’ panted Shawn, moving to her butt cheek while she teased his cock. He planted a soft, wet kiss on it, leaving the impression of his lips with some spit over there.

‘That felt so good, son,’ she said, spanking her other cheek. ‘Now kiss my left cheek right there, in the middle. I want to feel your lips burning a hole through my rubber to my ass. Show me how much you love this ass encased in rubber just for you, like you want to be behind it even while you go to school. You wouldn’t mind kissing my ass and licking this shiny rubber to see it wet in public all the way to school, would you, dear?’

’N-no, mommy,’ gasped Shawn, leaning towards her left bum cheek and kissing there, too. He felt his cock about to erupt already, and decided that he really wanted to cum hard while worshipping her ass. ‘I love your ass more than anything else. It would be a real honour to kiss it in public while going to school, while coming back, in the car as you get in and out, or while going out of the house and coming back in. I love how big and soft your ass is, I want it to be my pillow someday.’

‘If you worship this ass well, it just might become that, honey,’ said his mother, leaning down to start licking his cock. ‘Now start sniffing this latex on my butt for a while before I say you can lick it. I want to hear the sniffs you give it, loud and clear. I can smell the precum and arousal from your cock, I hope you can see how wet and hot I am under this rubber for you.’

Shawn moaned as Anastasia started to rub his cock and lick every part of it. He leaned up, buried his face deep into her ass and gave it very audible sniffs. He moved his face around her bottom, breathing it in along with the rubber as deeply as he could. He smelled her ass covered in rubber from her crack outwards to her right cheek while giving it a few intermittent kisses, then moved back inwards to her crack. He buried his nose in it, sniffing up and down its length. He kissed her ass crack fully from near her pussy to the top, then moved back down, kissing and licking every inch of the hot rubber back to where her pussy was. He pushed his face into the spot near her pussy and let her grind on his face, wishing it was bare so he could see how wet and juicy she was.

Anastasia felt her pussy grow wetter as her son shoved his face in it. She reached down with one hand and started rubbing herself again through the rubber, moaning encouragement to him. He started moving his face randomly across her ass to smell the latex, leaving kisses on the spots which felt softest and sweatiest to him. He moaned at the thought of her moist ass and pussy grinding on his face, giving him a mouthful of salt to drink up. He didn’t care, it was totally worth it to have one taste of that divine ass crack and slit covering his mouth.

Anastasia took the tip of his cock into her mouth and sucked it gently, allowing it to go in at half his length. He struggled to thrust his whole cock into her mouth, but she didn’t allow it. She used her mouth to cover the other half of his cock and stop it going into her mouth. She knew the teasing would make him cum hard before long, and she knew exactly where she wanted it. She licked her lips.

‘Are you ready to cum for me, Shawny?’ she asked, giving him a long, slow lick right up the centreline of his shaft. The sensation made him groan and thrust up, his shuddering body speaking louder than he did.

‘Y-yes, mommy!’ he moaned, pushing his hips against her hand. His cock slid between her fingers and palm, leaving streaks of precum all over her hands. ‘P-please finish me off, I can’t stand it anymore! Please let me cum!’

‘Oh?’ she said in a naughty voice. She ran delicate fingers all over his cock and licked the glans with the ring around it, making his nuts tighten. ‘You want it so bad, do you? Bury your face in my ass and say that Black Cat’s ass is the only criminal case Spidey can’t solve, because it’s criminally sexy! Say it now and you can cum!’

Shawn pushed his face into her ass cheeks. Her ass vibrated as he did what he was told, although she couldn't make out the muffled words. It didn’t matter, of course, since what he said came from the heart anyway. She intensified her tempo on his dick.

‘Get ready, Shawny,’ she said, smiling. ‘Mommy’s going to make you cum like a geyser!’

Shawn gave a muffled moan and nodded, his face humping her ass. Anastasia could feel her butt rising off the bed as he did. She smiled. He was really eager for ass.

‘Here you go, Shawny, or rather, HERE YOU CUM!’

Her licking turned into a slow, slurping suckfest. Shawn cried out and thrust his cock into her mouth, now unobstructed by her hands. He fucked her face for a few minutes nonstop and then the first spurt of cum flew down her throat. She muttered a mild curse and spun around, sitting on his cock while facing him. The other jets of cum came out on her latex costume between her son’s cock and her rubber ass. She bounced and ground her ass cheeks on him, making him cum harder than he had in his life. Huge spurts of cum blew out of his tip, coating her black latex in a rich, white cream she wanted to lick up like a little kitty.

She stood up from her son’s lap, turning around to show him her ass coated with his cum. Shawn gave a slight groan, exhausted from the intensity of his orgasm. He looked up at her rubber ass covered in warm, white spunk, and gaped. The whole of her ass and part of her legs and thighs was wet with jizz. He had never produced such a load before. It made him think of what else he had eaten yesterday or if she had slipped something into his food. He racked his brains, but gave up in the end. Maybe it was just the magic of eating a latex ass which gave him that much protein.

Anastasia smacked her ass cheeks in succession, looking over at her shoulder at him with a taunting grin. She reached back with both hands and started to rub the white cum all over her ass. Her ass was a shiny, sexy mess after she was done, but Shawn would’ve gladly kept the moment in another sexy photoshoot which would last hours if he had the strength. For now, he could only lie back and see his mother’s outfit stained in his hot cum, his eyes closing as he wondered what he should eat when he woke up.

‘Naughty, naughty boy,’ teased his mother as he started to doze. ‘You dirtied my rubber with so much warm cum, but it’s so messy.’ She slapped both her cheeks and rubbed the semen into it more, withdrawing her hands covered in spunk. She started licking her palms clean like a cat. ‘I really should make you clean it up, preferably with your tongue next time, you dirty little boy. That’ll teach you for creating messes which you can’t fix.’

Shawn couldn't wait. If his mother’s punishment was to make him lick her rubber clean, he’d do that and move on to her boots as well. Any order given by his mother was okay.

It would always include the treat of that rubber ass hovering over his face or covering it with his face stuck between her asscheeks, unable to free himself unless he worshipped it properly.

 

_The End_


	4. Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia gets a good workout for her ass by a gym trainer she lusts for.

_This chapter has Anastasia simply exploring the power her body has over a gym instructor who has the hots for her. She has seen how his abs look when he runs on a treadmill or uses the leg press for hours, and she can’t wait to have his massive body on top of hers as she tries to control how good he feels buried inside her depths. Also contains cheating, cuckquean humiliation, and humiliation of his wife, although he doesn’t actually have sex with her … yet. Shawn isn’t in this chapter, but he’s not gone from the picture. He’s still fixated on his mother’s ass … in a different hyperspace dimension._

 

_Fetishes: big ass, buttjob, homewrecker, skinny, big tits, latex, stiletto heels, high heels_

 

_Tags: Anastasia, mommy, gym, training, workout_

 

 

Anastasia picked up her lipstick, looking carefully into the mirror to ensure it was put on correctly. She started applying it across her pink slash of a mouth, pouting occasionally to make sure it showed in the mirror. She turned her head left and right, making sure her mouth was completely painted. She placed her lipstick down and put her hands on her hips, surveying the results of her primping.

She was wearing a full-body latex suit just like she had with her darling Shawny a few days ago, making him worship her ass for hours. And she intended to do just that with the trainer she was going to today.

She found his website and called him directly over the phone to discuss some hamstring exercises, deltoid strengthening and bicep curls which she claimed to need since her body was getting softer. In truth, she had her own private gym at home and every exercise she did was all over the walls so that she would never forget them. The results were such a hard, toned body, she could knock a door in with one movement of her hips. However, she didn’t care as long as she got the instructor to grope her without realising it.

After calling him, she made sure to drop her voice into a sensual purr to talk to him. Her enquiries were laced with double entendres, like ‘Does it feel good stretching this muscle?’ , ‘Could you help me with working one thing I always have trouble with?’, ‘I want you to work me over good since I’m afraid of becoming fat, and there’s only one way to avoid that!’, or even, ‘I want even my son to look at me like a woman when you’re finished with me!’ She constantly teased and pushed his imagination to the edge as she talked, her voice changing from a purr to a soft, sensual whisper when she asked him what exercises would be best for her legs, ass, hips, and if there was a way to make tits bigger in the gym. She had to keep covering her mouth and move the phone away from it because the trainer sounded like a blushing teenager as he stammered his way through some explanations of the exercises he said would tone up her ass. He even apologised for using the word and said he meant her bottom, despite the fact that she had used it herself when asking for help. She nearly told him not to worry as she loved the word being used to describe her booty, but then decided it would be fun to embarrass him with it at the next meeting. As she hung up, she passed her tongue over her plush, soft lips, thinking of slamming them over his cock the moment she got to the gym … but no, she had to have some measure of self-control. It would be useful in getting him to eat out her booty like the Last Supper. She licked her lips again, thinking of his own covering her ass in wet kisses, then his nose being shoved between her ass cheeks, rubbing up and down her butt crack. Lastly, the idea of having his tongue pushed into her asshole in a tube shape and licking her wildly until she squirted all over the floor or his hands left her throbbing, aching pussy in dire need of relief.

She stood up and walked to the closet, looking through her collection of gym clothes. She had to be properly dressed for today since she had to make sure everyone’s eyes were on her at the gym today … even any fat pigs who were struggling to lose weight. She wanted to be the envy of both skinny chicks and landwhales, as well as admired by everyone who wanted her. Maybe she could get somewhat naked and tease them at the gym … the thought sent blood flowing to her pussy lips, engorging them and turning her slit into a dripping mess.

She looked down at the latex outfit she was wearing, and then back at her gym shorts and frowned. She didn’t look slutty enough in her gym outfit even if it hugged her ass and tits very tightly. The sports bra she wore was tight enough to show the outline of those amazingly huge knockers, and it even allowed them to bounce high enough to smack her in the face whenever she used the treadmill. She still felt that it didn’t quite show whichever parts of her she wanted. The shorts showed most of her muscular legs from the tops of her thighs to her ankles where she wore running shoes, and the top was cropped to reveal that delicious, mouthwatering midsection which was as firm and flat as a washboard. She wasn’t skinny in any place at all, revealing lots of female curves and muscles in the right places. She bit her lip and paused as she reached for a bikini to put on in the gym, knowing all eyes would definitely be on her as the prize. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea. She closed the wardrobe and stared at herself in the mirror again.The latex would have to do today, she would only show that tight, fit ass of hers to the gym trainer and let everyone else see her outline. It would be good enough for those bimbos and horny studs, or so she hoped.

She pouted and blew herself a kiss in the mirror, her pussy making a wet squelch inside her latex leggings as she thought of her bee-stung lips wrapping around the trainer’s cock and taking it deep inside her mouth, up to his balls. She wondered if they would taste sweaty and musky from all that training he did all day and demonstrating how exercises were done. She thought of herself gagging as she stuck her tongue out to swish gently along his massive balls, licking them and marking them with her own DNA using her spit. She wondered if his tongue was as good as his body, slipping gently between her lower lips and bringing on that delicious shudder she recalled her Shawny giving her when he pushed her favourite dildo — which she named Big Jamal — up her tight pussy. He had teased around her slit for several minutes, allowing her anticipation to build up before sliding it in so slowly into her wet treasure she feared it might never go in. She struggled to thrust her hips against that dripping dildo, wanting it deep inside her as she’d already sucked it for long enough with her son masturbating in front of her until it was wet enough to slide in without trouble. She closed her eyes and leaned against the mirror, thinking of the trainer leaning over her and his body pinning her helplessly to the barbells as he started sliding his thick, throbbing cock deep inside her asshole. Even if she protested and told him she had never had a cock there before (which was a lie), she wanted him to pull her head closer to his and hiss, ‘I don’t care’, in that sexy, husky voice which pulsed with unbearable, overflowing desire. He ignored her protests and kept sliding that huge cock balls deep in her asshole until she was squealing like a little girl, begging him to hurry up and pretending it hurt at the same time so he would do what she really wanted — thrust his cock back and forth in her ass as savagely as he wanted until he filled her ass with his cum, owning it. She whimpered and began to masturbate through the latex as she thought of him getting off her, giving her a smack on her dripping ass and telling her she was a good anal slut. He would also tell her she better be there tomorrow, or he’d hunt her down and drill her ass in front of anyone else who happened to be in her home …

The ringing of her phone brought her back to reality. She started, moving her hand away from her fluttering pussy and drew it out of her pocket. She swiped the accept button and put it to her ear.

‘Hello?’

‘Hello, Anastasia, this is Luke, your trainer. I think you wanted a special training session today at around four, isn’t it?’

Anastasia moved her phone away from her ear and checked the time. She cursed quietly. It was a quarter to four, and she had spent half an hour fantasising about the different things the trainer could do to her instead of getting her juicy ass there and ;etting him smack it around for his pleasure.

‘Y-yes,’ she began, then cleared her throat. She wasn’t supposed to sound like a blushing schoolgirl. ‘I wanted that personal training for two hours at the time we agreed to. Are you already there?’ She ended with a sultry purr designed to make any man drool with his mouth as well as in his pants.

‘Sure,’ said the trainer. He sounded like he was blushing again. She massaged one of her breasts as she thought of him training her on how to suck cock. It shouldn’t be too long before he was. ‘ill need you to be here as soon as possible, though, because when the two hours are up, someone else will be holding an aerobics class here. They won’t leave the gym for a while afterwards, so we’ll need to hurry if we have to get anything done.’

Anastasia gasped. It wouldn’t do if she missed her chance to execute what she had so carefully planned — take the gym instructor’s cock and play with it the way she wanted and hope that his wife came to catch them in the act. She was sure that he’d take her side and pin his wife down so they could have fun instead. She just hoped nothing would go wrong. 

‘Oh, um, of course!’ she said quickly, before her courage failed her. ‘I’m in my car, I’ll be there in a few minutes!’ she fibbed.

‘That’s wonderful’, responded the instructor. ‘I’ll be waiting, like I said, I’m already inside.’

‘Of course,’ purred Anastasia. ‘We need to have a long, intense session if this is going to work. See you around.’ She smacked her lips together, making a loud, kissing sound at the microphone, then quickly cut the call before he could respond. She hoped it would keep him rubbing his boner through the tight little gym shorts she hoped he would wear. It would almost play into a CFNM fantasy she had, though that would have to wait a little. She couldn't have the trainer undressing in front of everyone at the gym or she’d never get his hard body to play with in private.

Anastasia strolled to the door, grabbing her car keys off the dresser. Her big ass swayed right and left with her practiced movements. She always moved her hips and bum this way whenever she walked to make other chicks jealous and let teenage boys gawp at her mature body, because she would hate it if they grew attached to their skinny teenage girlfriends. A mature woman’s body was a delight to behold, worship, love, kiss, and fuck for days, and she wished they would know what it was like to lay with one. She was willing to break into their houses and gangbang all of them on her own if she had to. Her tongue passed over her moist lips as she thought of all those horny, but scared and self-conscious boys locked into a house with her. She felt her pussy lips quiver at the thought of forcing their heads between her tits, letting them take in the musky, underboob sweat of a fully ripened lady’s breasts. They would all be motorboating her and grabbing her ass, wondering what else she had to offer them through her infamous latex outfit. She would stand like a queen and turn around to show them that enormous booty with black rubber stretched over it. She recalled some of the hoots and hollers she received at school from a few jocks whom she later dated (read: ‘fucked and sucked, or had orgies with in the locker room’) whenever she passed by. Her pussy started moistening at the idea of those young boys whistling at her ripened ass. She spanked herself subconsciously as she passed through the living room, squeezing her butt cheek to see if it was still firm. It was, much to her relief.

She walked through the living room slowly, thinking of how it would feel to have all of them kiss her ass and pay homage to it. She would be sitting on all their faces, humping their noses and pushing their tongues into her ass crack. Maybe she could have several of them on her body at once. Two of them behind her, licking her crack and sucking on her pussy lips, and she would grab two of them at random to push into her tits. The rest could be made to run their young, fresh lips all over the rest of her, including her hands and feet. Of course, that tiny waist of hers could do with some tongue primping. The idea of having her pussy and ass licked at the same time while her breasts were suckled on like she fed her Shawny once particularly excited her, though. The things she would make those little boys do and find out the delights of both fucking and serving a mature woman … she could hardly stop the flood of wetness gushing out of her slit now. She pressed her legs together, feeling her warm juices trickle down her pussy and stain the inside of her latex a little. She rubbed her fingers over it and raised it to her nose, sniffing cautiously. They didn’t smell very strongly, but she wondered if she could get it to do that. The smell of her aroused self filling the room, or even the gym, while those aroused boys jerked off on her instructions or having the trainer rubbing her booty to check for irregularities as he stroked her bare lips up and down with his tip almost made her melt into a puddle on the floor.

‘Shit,’ she thought. ‘I don’t know if it’s a good idea to smell of pussy juice all the way to the gym … I mean, if someone else had a musky odour going up their nose while they work out and realise it’s from me, I might actually be dry humped or gangbanged by a different group of horny fuckers. But it might still be worth it, since he could be standing there polishing his big tool and ready to stick it in me until I have my legs wrapped around him, moaning his name and whispering in his ear that I need him to creampie me thoroughly before I soak the yoga mat in my girlcum. Yeah, it’ll all be worth it in the end.’

She shrugged and adjusted her latex pants to get them out of her pussy lips. It took more effort than normal, since her pussy seemed to think the latex was a rubber cock which she did actually use to fuck herself to sleep at nights when she was oversexed. The latex came out of her cunt with a squeaking sound, and she sighed in relief. The wet mess inside it wasn’t visible from the front, fortunately. She turned around to see if it was stretched over her ass properly for Luke to notice when she walked in. She lifted up the rubber and let it fall back over her ass with a satisfying snapping sound. Smiling to herself, she walked out with that practiced sway of her hips designed to make his dick fall into her holes … or him fall into her arms, if he was an incurable romantic. She hoped he wasn’t.

**********************

Anastasia hurried through the revolving door of the gym, hoping she hadn’t come too late. She had already cum, of course, from how the latex against her pussy felt wetter than before, but she could repeat that numerous times. What couldn't be repeated was the training, since she might never get another such opportunity. If only she’d asked Luke where exactly he would be training her, since the gym had around forty different rooms and was huge. Each one was to be used for a specific form of exercise, including martial arts. They were all occupied at some or the other time for an hour or two, then the trainers and students changed for a different exercise or fighting form. She looked around the lobby desperately. Surely he hadn’t gotten tired of waiting and left? Maybe she could check the parking —

‘Miss Anastasia! Welcome!’

Startled, she spun around. The man standing behind her was devastatingly handsome. His long, blonde mop curled around his forehead in a cute, boyish style. His arms were not huge like a typical bodybuilder’s, but they had enough tone in them to show he was more than capable of being a trainer. She looked down at his legs as discreetly as possible. He was wearing the typical gym shorts a regular trainer did. His calves were well defined and muscular, like two stone columns. She licked her lips subconsciously. It would feel so good against her back if she took him in the Amazon position, or rubbing against her own when he bent her over a table. If only the other out-of-shape whippersnappers weren’t around now —

‘Miss Anastasia? Are you all right?’

She snapped out of her reverie, coming back to Earth. ‘Oh, I’m sorry — it’s just, you looked different than I expected!’ 

‘A good kind of different, I hope.’ He winked.

Anastasia looked him up and down slowly, biting her lower lip. ‘Oh, you have no idea …’

Luke laughed and gestured to one of the rooms behind him. ‘Well, let’s get started. Time’s running out, isn’t it? Although we’re only five minutes behind schedule.’

Anastasia gasped. ‘Oh, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. I just arrived —’

‘No worries, Miss Anastasia, I saw your car pull into the driveway right on time. You might not want to use the car mirror to check yourself out before you come in though, you look fine without primping.’

Anastasia blushed.

‘So, shall we?’ he said, gesturing to one of the treadmills on his right.

Anastasia nodded and started walking to the machine. She stared at his ass as discreetly as possible while they walked. His ass filled out his shorts, making two twin bulges behind him. She reached out a hand and placed it close to his ass, waving it around near his butt cheeks without actually touching him. She looked around furtively under her eyelashes to see if anyone else was looking. To her amusement, she noticed most of the (very fit) guys holding on to the treadmill were looking at her discreetly, enjoying how her ass bulged out in the latex. She looked at the fronts of their shorts. They had delicious bulges in them, which she would’ve been more than happy to taste if the trainer wasn’t around. He had to be the first one inside her … for today at least.

‘Okay, Miss Anas —’

‘Please, Anastasia is just fine. I feel old being called that, and since we know each others’ first names, why don’t we just —’ she ran a finger down his chest, pausing to poke the front of his shorts gently while she leaned in to smell his neck ‘— keep it simple.’

‘Of course,’ said Luke quickly, taking a step back and swallowing when she gave him her most alluring smile. She reached up to finger his collar slowly, reaching behind his neck and giving him a gentle pull towards her. He reached up to stop himself falling into her bounteous cleavage, and ended up grabbing her boob. He gasped and moved his hand down, but Anastasia’s hand on his wrist kept it there. She bit her lower lip, looked up at him with shadowed eyes and widened her smile as she moved his hands across her tits. She even pressed his fingers with the other hand to make it seem as if he was squeezing those orbs, and his face was a sight to behold when she slipped his hand inside. His hands moved over those large melons subconsciously, though he seemed to snap back to reality and struggle to get his hand out when he realised most people in the gym were checking them out. It took some tugging and pulling, but he managed to get his hand out of her catsuit. She gave him a slightly disappointed look, but gave his bulge a last squeeze and placed her hand on the treadmill’s handles.

‘Okay, boss,’ she said, throwing her hair back and winking at him. ‘Let’s start this session before someone catches us … or our time runs out.’

‘Ummmm, of course,’ said Luke quickly, getting behind her and placing his hands on hers. She moved back and let her ass grind against him for a while, before she felt a huge hard-on pressing against her rubber latex.

‘Oooh,’ she teased. ‘Someone really, really needs a good workout, don’t they?’

Luke stepped back a little to stop himself rubbing his boner against her latex, against that curvy, perky, kissable ass, but she didn’t stop there. She leaned over even further and began rubbing her butt all over his crotch, making a few soft panting sounds as if she was getting tired of the workout. Of course, to Luke’s ears, it was obvious which workout she was tiring of and which one she really wanted at the moment.

Luke sighed and shook his head. This wouldn’t be easy, but company policy was to make every customer happy, whether they were sexy or slutty or cockteases. He’d probably have to ask for a raise other than the one Anastasia was giving him on the pretext of her being ‘hard to please’. He hoped his boss wouldn’t see anything amiss with that … then again, she was the one happily giving him raises and bonuses every month or so … as well as some very big raises while he was under her desk at meetings or when she sometimes sneaked into the workout rooms naked to blow him while he had a last chance at the barbells. She never threatened or coerced him, but she was skilled at making him feel guilty if he denied her an orgasm or letting her give him one — like she was doing them a simple favour as lovers. He could hardly withdraw from her and say that there were other gym goers who would love to gangbang her in her office, much as he would’ve liked to. She was a mature woman, but could look as sweet and pleading as a 12-year-old. 

Now Anastasia was carrying out the same kind of mindfuck on him, although she looked more like someone who got whatever she wanted without begging. A more mature, forceful version of a mind Jedi warrior.

‘Come on, Luke’, whispered Anastasia’s sultry voice from far, far away. He blinked, only to see her still sticking her ass out at him, wiggling it as if inviting him to grab those fat cheeks and knead them like dough. ‘Work me out good while everyone over here watches.’

Luke stepped forwards and placed his hands on Anastasia’s ass, rubbing those huge cheeks together and feeling her up the way his boss had groped his front the last time they had their regular ‘pep talks’. Anastasia looked behind her and smiled deviously at him before he realised he was working out only one part of her. Dropping his hands, he blinked, looked down at the ground and put his hands on hers instead, guiding her on how to run on the treadmill more effectively while keeping the speed setting optimal for her body depending on what he wanted.

‘You can start at 2 and then go up to 5 if you wish for longer periods,’ he started. ‘Although considering what you’ve come for —‘

‘That would be you,’ purred ~Anastasia.

Luke rolled his eyes, though the effect of his pretended indifference was ruined with the rising bulge in his shorts. It had always been there, it was just a lot more pronounced with her merciless teasing. 

‘ — you might even go up to 6 or 7 if you like, since you want more sweat and calories to be burnt off,’ he said. Anastasia’s ass began rubbing over his shorts again as she began running on the treadmill bent over slightly to ensure she could show him the part of her which mattered most. Pretending not to notice, he went on, ’You might not want to do it for too long since its strenuous even for me, but little running going up in intensity and down again will surprise your body into burning off more fat than usual.’

Anastasia took his hand in hers and placed it on her ass.

‘No, not your ass — I mean, your butt won’t lose any fat,’ he amended hastily. ‘It’ll take them off your thighs and build some muscle, and your stomach, but you won’t lose any curves at all.’

Anastasia looked back at him and leered, her lips curving into that arrogant smile which had hooked her hapless son Shawn. ‘I did that because I wanted you to hold my booty while I work out, not to answer questions.’

Luke held onto those cheeks for a minute before chickening out and leaving her butt when almost everyone else who was there started gaping at him grabbing her ass instead of focusing on their workouts. There were probably five of them, but the intensity of their excited stares was making him uncomfortable.

‘Awwww, come on,’ pouted Anastasia. She bent over a little more and started jiggling just one of her ass cheeks at him, ensuring his wide eyes were fixed on it. ‘I could use some strong hands on my body to ensure I don’t fall over if the speed goes up to 10. Wouldn’t that be terrible?’

Luke sighed, trying not to show how nervous he was, and walked away without uttering a word. He started talking to one of his other customers, explaining that the form and position of his barbell squat might damage his lower back and hamstrings. Anastasia pouted. That wasn’t a very nice way to leave a lady, or even a latex slut, hanging. She just had to get him into his office in private to see if he was still so nervous when in private.

She looked to her left and gave a pronounced start. An obese woman had climbed on to the treadmill next to her, her rolls of lard bouncing so much that they could all qualify as new asses on her. Anastasia’s ass was just the right size to become the subject of several gym fantasies as she squatted or bounced on a running belt when exercising, but this woman looked like she would be the cause of an earthquake at the gym. She stared at the woman open-mouthed for a while, almost losing her balance on the treadmill when she couldn't balance looking at the cow and running at a steady pace.

The woman turned to the right as she felt eyes on her, and scowled. Anastasia gave her an apologetic look. She knew that the woman was probably there to get in shape instead of into a fight, and she hadn’t meant to look as if she was sizing up the woman. No pun intended.

‘The hell you looking at?’ said the fat woman aggressively.

Taken aback, Anastasia almost started stammering before remembering that she didn’t have to back down in the face of this clear opportunity to fat shame.

‘Just wondering how much you have to lose,’ she said bitchily.

The obese woman gasped, pointing a finger dramatically in her direction. ‘That’s no way to tell someone they’re overweight! You’re supposed to offer them cakes and cookies and see if they refuse!’

Anastasia shrugged, turning the speed on the treadmill to 7. ‘I would, but I think I’d prefer to offer you a laxative. Maybe you can shit out all that extra weight. Or I could just turn up the dial on your treadmill and ensure you shit yourself when you fly off it since you can’t keep up with the speed.’

The woman gasped and placed her hands on her sizeable hips, glaring Anastasia down. ‘My size isn’t an issue! I could run this on speed 10 for half an hour! Should I demonstrate?’

However, she hadn’t realised that in her irritation, she had stopped running on the treadmill. The realisation dawned on her too late. She hurriedly turned to face the front and started running on the belt. She almost stumbled and fell over a couple of times, but managed to regain her unwieldy balance. She grabbed the sides of the machine to stop herself falling over and pulled herself towards the meter reading her heart rate and the pace of the belt. She managed to get somewhat closer. Turning her head, she stuck out her tongue at Anastasia childishly, but the time it took to do so broke her focus on the treadmill. Anastasia saw it coming before she did. With a wild look of panic on her face, the obese woman flailed her arms and legs, struggling to keep her balance on the treadmill as she moved backwards bit by bit. Her pace wasn’t enough to keep up with the machine, though, and she flew off the treadmill, landing on the floor with a thud hard enough to make the floor shake.

Anastasia almost pissed herself laughing. Not loud and raucous like a frat boy or sorority girl, but she was visibly laughing. The guys’ boners got even harder because of that. Her laugh was quite pretty even if she was being somewhat catty, since those luscious lips of hers were wide open. Of course, most people there couldn't help but think of how it would feel to have their cocks down that wide open throat … or toys and ten-inch vibrators.

The fat woman stood up and brushed herself off. ‘The fuck you laughing at, bitch?’

Anastasia raised her eyebrows and flipped the fatty the bird. ‘Fuck off, whale cunt, or I’ll rip the treadmill out and harpoon you with it.’ She flexed the sizeable muscles in her arms to show her threat was serious.

The woman glared at her and was about to raise her finger up too, but then recalled that it would take too much energy to do so. She decided to spend her energy in a completely different way: she charged at Anastasia screaming, intending to give her a power bomb all the way to the ground floor using her weight … if she could ever jump, that is. She decided not to care about that now.

Anastasia calmly turned the treadmill’s dial to 10 and leaped off the machine as the obese woman crashed into it. She stumbled and fell over with her face sticking to the belt of the treadmill. She gasped as she raised her arms in a swimming motion, jamming her thick, stubby fingers into the material of the belt to try and move forwards and grab the handles of the machine to lift herself up. After a few seconds of frantic treadmill swimming, she flew off that treadmill too and hit the floor again.

Anastasia started giggling helplessly, both from amusement and to anger the woman. She thought she could see this playing perfectly into an amusing little scene — amusing for herself, that is. Perhaps Luke would even come running and then eventually cum in her. Or on her, whichever he was comfortable with. 

The obese woman stood up on tottering legs and ran at Anastasia full speed. Her full speed wasn’t much, but of course it had a lot of bulk behind it. Anastasia shook her head, almost sorry for what she was planning next, but stepped aside at the last moment anyway. The woman crashed into the treadmill next to her and knocking it down. The treadmill’s handles flew off, and even the whole mechanism started cracking under her weight. The woman sat up and drew a breath to yell at Anastasia for not allowing them to collide and avoid damaging the gym, but as she did, several of her buttons burst off and hit the other machines and some guys and girls at the back of the room as they were working out. They nearly collapsed, groaning at the force with which a button could hit them and looked around the room, trying to wonder who would throw poison darts at them while they were having an innocent workout. 

Some of the guys had their arms around the girls in the pretext of showing them the right position, which happened to be with their bulges rubbing against their asses while the girls giggled and tried to push themselves back at them, just like Anastasia had with Luke. In other cases, some of the girls were eyeing up the dudes they liked or pretending to give them hands-on instructions while feeling up their biceps or asses. Most of the girls were actually at the squatting corner, correcting some of the men they were sure had used the place for the first time. That way, they got plenty of ass grabs while giving helpful tips to the guys on how to avoid breaking your back or ass while using dumbbells or barbells to squat. There were a good number of guys copping a feel of some asses as well while the girls struggled to move up and down, emulating the reverse cowgirl position, but this time most of the girls were at that section. It was probably due to two cute newcomers at the squat rack who had developed respectable bulges in their arms, but they seemed to think that they needed some in their shorts too. They looked rather flattered by how helpful everyone around the gym was, and intended to keep coming back.

Luke came running in. ‘What the f— what’s going on?! I thought I told everyone to keep working out! Not —’ he glared at the obese woman lying in the wreckage of the treadmill. ‘Not break the machines they were working on! How did this happen, ma’am?’

The obese woman pulled herself out of the debris, shaking her head free of bits of plastic and leather. ’N-nothing! This bitch distracted me and made me fall off the treadmill, and it broke! You should charge her for this mess!’

‘Please, ma’am, you should understand, you’re not even supposed to be distracted while working out,’ said Luke, brushing back his fringe with a hand. Anastasia bit her lip as she thought of running her fingers through it. ‘Also, did you fall off the treadmill or on it? Falling off a treadmill doesn’t cause an earthquake powerful enough to wreck it.’

The obese woman started sputtering. ‘I — I mean I just fell off the treadmill, and then she wrecked it with her muscles! I couldn't possibly cause devastation like this, it was her!’ She pointed her finger at Anastasia dramatically. ‘She did it! It had to be her!’

Luke sighed, folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. ‘Ma’am, as you would understand, even I can’t destroy a machine here by falling on it. It takes stupendous strength, or —’ he gave her a raised-eyebrow look ‘— a lot of weight placed on this machine in particular.’

The obese woman gasped and started kicking the detritus apart, almost snarling at him. ‘Are you calling me fat? I told this bitch that and I’m telling you too — you really ought to be having a doughnut and cake shop at this gym for indulgent people! And you ought to be thanking us and calling us endomorphic instead of fat! You damn —’

Anastasia sighed and tossed one of the pieces of debris at the woman, knocking her down again. ‘That’s enough, pig, we need to check things other than your bellyaching. Let’s see the security cams, Luke. That should be enough to check who broke it.

The fat woman’s face paled.

Luke took out his phone, unlocking it with his finger and opening an app which connected him to all the security cameras in the gym. He scrolled down to camera #92 and played the clip there.

‘What the hell?’ he gasped as he saw her charging at the treadmill and smashing it. He fast-forwarded a few frames, and his jaw dropped when he saw her practically fly at the machine once more and leave it in the state it was now. ‘Ma’am, this is completely unacceptable. You can have disagreements with fellow gym goers, but breaking the equipment to prove a point isn’t the way to go. I’ll be mailing you a bill for the damage. You can rejoin once it’s paid. Please leave the premises, ma’am.’

Anastasia laughed derisively. ‘I don’t think she deserves the title “ma’am”, darling. You can start calling her a fat bitch now.’

Snarling, the woman leaped up, scattering parts of the treadmill everywhere. Luke and Anastasia leaped aside as she charged at them, but unfortunately, she smashed into another treadmill, scattering bits of it everywhere. Luke rolled aside and pulled up another app on his phone, yelling ‘SECURITY!’

Two burly security guards burst into the room, and, spotting the source of the pandemonium there, grabbed the woman under the elbows and began dragging her out.

‘What the hell?’ screamed the woman, spit flying from her mouth as she kicked and thrashed in their grip. Her weight was enough to make them lose part of their balance, but they didn’t falter. ‘Why don’t you get HER removed for calling me names? And the rest of the big-boned people here?’

Luke gave her a level gaze. ‘I’m sorry, but she called you what you were. And I have more concern for our equipment than hurt feelings.’ He glanced distastefully at the mess that was once two working treadmills. ‘And now your fee for re-entering the gym is double. Cash, cheque, or money order, whatever works. I’ll set up a credit and debit card machine if you want to use that. Take her away.’

The woman howled in rage and started cursing them with the power of doughnuts and sugar, wishing that they would stop gymming too and turn fat as they aged while security dragged her off the premises. Anastasia looked after her smugly and blew her a kiss, which made her almost knock down the guards as she tried to get out of their grip to beat her up. It didn’t work, though, and she was out of the place soon.

As soon as Luke turned back to Anastasia, she took on a panicked, worried expression like that one which schoolgirls wore.

‘Oh my God, Luke, I’m so sorry,’ she gasped, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. ‘She was so annoying, and you didn’t deserve all that. She trashed all the equipment we had, and how will you get new ones when you need them?’ She looked around at the mess. ‘If there’s something you need from me, just ask! I can stay back and help you clean up and get new stuff! I promise!’

Luke rubbed his forehead and shook his head. ’It’s fine, Anastasia, we’ve got some spare stuff in the lockers.’ He sighed as he surveyed the broken machines. ‘They were some of the best ones we had, though, so the replacements aren’t adequate.’ He scratched his chin. ‘I might know where to get better ones, though …’

Anastasia leaned forwards to look into his eyes. ‘Then let’s go! I can help you purchase and move everything whenever you like!’

Luke shook his head. ‘It’s not that simple, you see. They’re all specialised and I have to put in orders for them, then they take a week, sometimes a month to arrive. I don’t know what to do before then.’

Anastasia giggled. ‘I know. I can have you give some personal stretching and joint exercises in your room.’ She brushed her hair aside and allowed her hand to touch his crotch as she moved it in front of her own. Her head tilted to one side. ‘I think that with this mess the pig made, we won’t have much time before you close down, so why not have some cooling down before we leave?’

Luke hesitated for a moment before nodding. ‘I guess. I rarely have these happen and constantly ordering stuff for the gym becomes a pain in the ass. Let’s go.

Anastasia grabbed his arm as he began walking to his office. ‘Don’t worry, I think I want to have a good pain in my own ass too which you can help with.’ She giggled as he blushed while they went to his room.

She was aware of all the eyes on them, both of envy and admiration, or the faces of some men who wished they were together to gangbang the latex out of her in a private eight-on-one session or even more than ten. Some of the women would’ve gladly had a foursome or eightsome with Luke … she could see it in those young girls’ eyes. She stared them down, though, ensuring that no one tried to challenge her. She had to have him to herself or the plan wouldn’t work. They got to his office relatively unmolested, though she got some slaps on the ass from young guys and he received a couple of gropes and several hands on his arm or shoulders from envious women. A glare down made them back off, much to Anastasia’s relief.

As they walked into the spacious office, Anastasia noticed a photo of a very skinny blonde on his desk. She picked it up and looked to the back, but there was no name or indication of what relation she was.

‘Who’s she, dear?’ she queried, placing it back on the desk.

Luke rubbed his eyes wearily. ‘My-my wife.’

Anastasia froze. ‘W-What?’

Luke nodded. ‘Weird, I know. We married because she was one of those crazy psycho girlfriends who wouldn’t let anyone near me. It’s partially why I run the gym. I want to see some hotties working out and know that I’m desirable to someone else I’d actually like to be married to.

Anastasia gave the skinny blonde a disgusted look, wishing she would fill herself out a little to make her husband happy, but then thought that it might be better if she could have what this woman didn’t deserve. She leaned forwards and kissed his cheek gently, admiring his jawline and the way his cheek had the right amount of stubble to look both boyish and manly at once. She smiled up at him as appealingly as she could.

‘I’m sorry to hear that, darling,’ she said. ‘I could make you forget all that right now during our cool down. Let me show you what a real woman is like.’

She turned around, grabbing his keys off the table and closed the door. She raised her eyebrows at the people gathered near it, peering in as if to get an exclusive frontline view of this new training method. They immediately turned to each other and pretended to be in conversation. Anastasia sighed and rolled her eyes as she closed the door and turned the key in the lock. She turned around to see Luke leaning against his desk facing her with folded arms. That expression of his turned into surprise as soon as she flipped her hair around and unzipped her catsuit down to the navel. She pulled it off her shoulders, baring her tits to him. He gripped the desk behind him and gaped as she tugged it down to her hips. She wiggled her hips to allow the catsuit to fall to the floor. One half of it came off, the part covering her torso dropping down and leaving the part covering her beautiful, oversized ass and muscled thighs intact. She kicked it aside and walked over to his desk topless, smiling at him. 

‘What do you think, Luke darling?’ she purred, raising her hands and shaping them like paws to imitate cat-like motions across his desk. ‘Do you think you’d have like being married to me instead? A real woman with huge titties like these —’ she turned to him, grabbed her breasts and shook them up and down firmly, pinching her nipples between thumb and forefinger to pull them in opposite directions and let her tits bounce like two beach balls. ‘Or did you want a large ass you could spank and slap for hours while you thrust that hardness between my fat cheeks?’ She bent over the desk, pushing her ass out at him. The demarcation which split her ass down the middle and showed that she wasn’t wearing any underwear was clearly in his face, begging him to take a quick handful of it and squeeze to see if the flesh would bounce back like an elastic booty. She slapped herself on the ass and turned her face to him. ‘I’ve watched you at this place since I first came her two months ago, and I had the hots for you ever since. I don’t know how much you’ve watched me, but I know you have been watching me, too.’ She let her tongue draw across her lips and gave him her trademark suggestive leer. ‘I don’t believe you stayed back those late nights to collect the equipment when it was water bottles. You like me too, don’t you?’

Luke swallowed hard and tried to shake his head, but couldn’t. Anastasia’s perfect ass was in front of his face, one of the many asses he’d seen on cheerleaders, gymnasts, track runners, and several other athletes he’d dated in school and college. He would’ve loved to have been married to this woman instead of the waif, running the gym along with her and flirting with the other young men and women who came to get some free sessions or personal advice. Not that they’d be unfaithful, but groping some other man or woman who came in there and seeing how perky their asses or boobies were while giving them personal training in this office itself, perhaps even with nude yoga classes, would dramatically improve their sex lives because of the rush of jealousy. His cock hardened at the thought of both of them doing nude yoga, holding their students’ arms and legs, or even waists as their bodies brushed against each other. His cock brushing against another eighteen-year-old’s firm, perky ass cheeks while he guided her into the right pranayama or asana poses. Perhaps he could cop some more feels during the stretches on the pretext of correcting them. He was as good as ready to jerk off right there before he heard the voice.

‘Luke? LUKE? You in there, honey?’

Luke’s eyes widened in panic. ‘Shit! That’s my wife! You have to go, Anastasia! She’ll kill us both if she finds us here.’

Anastasia frowned. ‘The door’s locked, honey. I don’t think she could get in here however much she wanted to.’

‘You don’t understand,’ hissed Luke, moving behind Anastasia and grabbing her hips. He started trying to pull her away from there. ‘She’s behind us in the —’

‘LUKE!’ screamed a voice. ‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?’

Luke swallowed and turned around. ‘Um … hello, dear.’

A skinny waif of a woman was standing at the right of the desk where there was a door in the wall, holding some knee covers and shin guards in her hands. She was wearing a crop top which showed her flat but anorexic stomach, as well as a pair of black leggings hugging her lower body. She was also wearing a shocked and outraged expression.

‘What is this, Luke dear?’ she said, her voice shaky and without conviction. ‘I agreed you should take this gym job for keeping yourself and others in shape, not for grabbing some strange woman’s fat tits behind my back. Or is she blackmailing you? Tell me so I can sort her out.’ She dropped the items she was carrying and began walking over to both of them.

Luke raised his hands and took a step back from Anastasia. ‘It’s not like that, dear. I wanted to give her some personal training on her request, but she decided to get topless since her outfit made her so sweaty. I’ll be done soon. Perhaps you could —’

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ growled his wife. ‘How could you, Luke? After all these years of loyalty, this is what you give me? I won’t rest until she’s removed from the premises.’ She raised both her arms and charged at Anastasia, knocking her down in one lunge.

Anastasia was quite surprised by the strength in this waif, but she supposed all girls did become ninjas when it came to their phones or boyfriends. The two of them rolled around on the floor, Anastasia’s naked breasts rubbing against his wife’s crop top as they fought like two women in a mud wrestling contest. Anastasia kept shoving the woman’s skinny body in any possible direction, but his wife was quite mad at the idea of someone else stealing her man. She was struggling to pin Anastasia down and baring her teeth as if to tear her throat out. Still, the sight was actually kind of sexy enough to make Luke’s brain go blank with excitement. He stared at the two women rolling around on the floor trying to claw at each other, his cock rising again.

The screaming of Anastasia struggling to push his wife’s head away as she tried to sink her teeth into her neck alerted him. He gaped at her in shock, realising just how crazy his woman was. He leaped forwards and tackled her, knocking her off Anastasia and holding her on the floor with her hands behind her back. She kicked and struggled, even slamming her face into the ground before he put her in a headlock. She tried to kick back at him and groaned as her leg muscles strained.

‘What are you doing, Luke?’ she hissed, her voice venomous. ‘Get rid of this bitch so we can go back to the store room and make love. You know how much you like it with me!’

Luke stood up and walked over to Anastasia. His wife tried to get off the floor, but she found her hands tied behind her back with a jump rope. She rolled around the floor, attempting to loosen it, but it didn’t work. She glared up at both of them as if she could murder them with a gaze alone. ‘What the fuck is this?’ she spat.

Luke’s eyes were sad. ‘Sorry, honey. I don’t want to get into trouble for your craziness like last time. I was almost jailed because you didn’t want to keep your hands off my second cousin. You would’ve killed her if I didn’t intervene.’

‘It’s not like that!’ said his wife angrily, rolling into the wall and bonking her head. She grimaced, but kept a pleading expression on him. ‘Just let me go once and get rid of this bitch, and everything will be okay! I love you!’

Luek’s mouth tightened as Anastasia started rubbing her body up against him, placing his hands on her bare breasts and even turning around to squat against him. Her ass hit his crotch several times as she bounced on him. ‘No, baby. You’ve done this often enough. Giving her this private session will cost me less that your temper, so that’s what I’ll do. I’m not risking anything else.’

His wife’s eyes filled with tears. ‘But, honey, she can’t treat you like I can. Don’t you see?’

‘What the fuck is he supposed to see?’ demanded Anastasia, pushing her ass against his cock again. She placed his hand on it and let him rub it all over as she picked up a dumbbell from the floor and started dead lifting it over her head while squatting on his member as if she was fucking him. Her rubber-clad ass ground against his rising bulge. ‘Is he suppose to see that skinny body which you carry around while trying to pretend to be as toned as him? Or something else?’

His wife clenched her fists, but was helpless to fight her. ‘Please, honey, stop her. Don’t you see? Like all those shallow bitches in high school, she only wants your body! Your mind belongs to me and me alone! Let her go, I can show you how much I love you!’

Anastasia snorted. ‘If I want his body, why the hell did you catch him instead of a skinny man? And why do you have to act like a psycho to get control of him? He doesn’t belong to anyone. He can make his own decisions at the right time.’ She flashed Luke a winning smile. ‘Right, darling?’

Luke’s senses were hypnotised by Anastasia’s latex ass pushing his cock back into his pubic bone. He moaned softly, making Anastasia smile. She grabbed his shorts, pulled them down his thighs and tugged them off, letting his boner pop out from his underwear. She licked her lips purposefully, making his wife squirm and give a grimace of rage, before sliding her fingers into his waistband. She took down his briefs as well, letting his cock flop out and stand up in the air. It remained erect and proud, rubbing against her latex ass every time she dipped her rear end towards it.

Anastasia gave the skinny woman a condescending look, as if to say, ‘He’s mine.’ She got off him and leaned over the desk, pushing her ass out and making sure she was twerking it properly all over the place. Grabbing Luke’s hand, she pulled him closer to her, ensuring he could see her entire ass. She moaned softly and said, ‘Smack it, baby, spank my naughty ass hard! I’m such a bad girl, I’m making you leave your wife for a hot babe like myself!’ The resulting smacks across her bottom made her pussy tingle and leave even more wet streaks all over the inside of that warm rubber. There were a couple of squeaks as she adjusted her leggings. Luke sighed, gave his wife one last cold look and placed his hands on his customer’s ass with full attention. He rubbed and ground his palms into her ass cheeks, giving her a deep massage which went beyond the skin. His fingers and the heels of his hands ground into the fleshy round lumps which were Anastasia’s butt cheeks, rubbing the weariness out of them while giving her snatch the kind of tingles only a trained man could.

‘Don’t you prefer this to what you were getting at home, honey?’ asked Anastasia. ‘Don't you love it when a real woman is rubbing her ass on you instead of this?’ She jerked her head at his wife.

His wife snarled through her tears. ‘Don’t you call him honey, only I can do that! Right, darling?’

Luke ignored her completely, the contempt in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. ‘I don't really care anymore.’

Anastasia sat down on his cock and began rubbing it back and forth between her ass cheeks. ‘He will decide whose ass he wants. You don't need to decide that for him, and you’ve lost all authority over him since you’re being so controlling.’

His wife sniffed. ‘And you’re not?’

Anastasia shrugged. ‘I suppose I’m controlling, maybe more than you, but I know what’s best for him. And that would be a huge female ass he can cum hard to, and on. And I can also get out a bigger load from him that you ever could.’

His wife gasped and began writhing on the floor in anger. ‘Then prove it! Milk his cock right now! Get out the biggest load from him you can and show him how much of a real woman you are! I don’t believe you, and I don't see why my darling should give in to a succubus like you! Do it!’

Anastasia laughed scornfully, her ass slipping along that hard cock and trapping it between her buttocks. She started to bounce herself up and down as well, allowing his cock to become slick and wet from the pre-cum already emitted from her earlier teasing.

‘You asked for it, skinny bitch,’ she sniggered, giving him a clearly wet and exciting assjob while holding up both of her hands in front of her. She showed both middle fingers to her rival. ‘He’ll be covering my entire ass with all his hot cum. Cum which he never gave to you. Don't say I didn’t warn you.’

Luke’s wife glared at him and Anastasia as both of them dry humped each other on his desk. The same desk which he had fucked her on when the gym had a free hour. She felt sharp claws of jealousy and anger tear at her, breaking down her emotional defences. She felt tears well up in her eyes and flow freely down her cheeks, soaking the carpet. Anastasia was still pushing her ass back against her husband’s cock. The difference was that he was freely enjoying it now, as he was with his hands on her hips and hard cock pushing into her asshole, shoving the latex inside her. He slapped her firm ass, dug his fingers into them, and grabbed her naked tits whenever he leaned over to push his cock further into her asshole through the rubber.

‘Don’t do it, honey,’ begged his wife. ‘We can have a fresh start, start all over, and have a better relationship. I can work out and get a body better than hers, just don't leave me!’

‘Go suck a dick, cuntface,’ said Anastasia, placing her wrists on the table and leaning over to make her ass cheeks as prominent as possible. ‘Or don’t, because the only dick you’ll be sucking against is one of your dildos.’

Luke’s wife broke down as she saw her husband enjoying the buttjob Anastasia was giving him more than any sex she’d ever given him. She burst into tears and cried openly as Luke’s hard cock shoved Anastasia’s latex into her asshole. Wet pre-cum soiled the back of her latex. Deciding that she needed him to come faster, she reached back and started rubbing his cock with her soft hand. She jerked him off and placed it carefully in her ass crack where the rubber was, making an impression on it between her ass cheeks. 

It didn’t take long for Luke to release his hot load all over her ass from that wonderful hand of hers and the motions of her ass all over his cock like a pendulum’s. Hot, sticky cum rushed out like a fountain from his cock tip and splattered all over her ass. Most of her shiny black latex was covered in white from his cum, large streaks of wetness all over her fat ass. Anastasia wiped a bit of cum off her ass with a finger and popped it into her mouth, sucking it clean. She turned around and slapped her ass, leaving the cum spread on it and all over her palm. She walked over to the sobbing mess of a woman on the carpet and waved her ass in front of her face mockingly, bending over at the waist.

‘It’s done, bitch,’ she hissed, shaking her ass so close to her face she could smell all that hot cum. Clearly volumes more than he had given her. She couldn't believe someone with an ass and tits so fat could’ve persuaded more jizz out of her husband when he worked out so much — she always assumed that the exercise tired him and he couldn't produce much cum. She found it hard to believe she was the cause of his low sperm count and ejaculation frequency, but couldn't admit it to herself yet. The pain of seeing another woman stealing her man was something she thought wouldn’t be possible from how crazy she acted. ‘Now, get up on your knees and lick my ass clean, as well as my palm. Or else I’ll be releasing the video of you attacking me. It was filmed on my tripod while you were going insane.’ She pointed at a tripod stand near the door, aimed with a camera right at them. Luke’s wife swallowed and glared at Anastasia with new hatred, wishing she could tear her to pieces and leave it at that. ‘Get to work, little twat,’ sang Anastasia, wiping her palm across her enemy’s face and pushing her ass there too, letting some cum streaks wipe off on her cheek. ‘Do as I say or I’ll ensure you get plenty of thorny rose stems shoved up your pussy in prison. Be a good girl and do what you’re told.’

Luke’s wife leaned forwards, trembling, and stuck out her tongue. She gave Anastasia’s right ass cheek covered in latex a long, slow lick, slurping off all the cum there. She repeated the motion on the other cheek, sucking off most of the cum from there, then continued to the ass crack and the ends of both cheeks. Her face was twisted in a grimace, not from the taste of cum or smell of the latex, which were both delicious. It was from knowing the pain and humiliation of being defeated and forced to do your rival’s bidding, which she had otherwise forced people at her school and college to do while ‘protecting’ Luke, instead using him and his money once she secured him with marriage. She almost choked and threw up when Anastasia forced her fingers in her mouth and made her suck them clean, then got her to lick her palm as well like a dog. She forced her to repeat the motions on her ass and palm again to ensure all the cum was cleaned up. She wondered if Anastasia was doing this to ensure that was the only way she would get her husband’s cum now — the thought made her heart drop and her entire body turn cold.

What she didn’t know was that it was only the beginning of the humiliation she would be put through as Luke’s cuckqueaned wife.

 

_The End_


End file.
